Reality
by livi510
Summary: [Naruto, Megaman:NTWarrior, and FullMetal Xover AND SPOILERS! Rated T for language] When they come to the reality, what happens? Vegence, death, or a new life? Please R&R! [More of Naruto first, then Megaman, and bits of Full Metal] DISCONTINUED
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME IN THIS FIC OR ANY OTHER FIC! Although I wish I could. XD

Haru-chan: I managed to do it!

NOTE: These people are really my friends. They really need to give me credit. XD LOL. This starts in the school year of middle school. This is only my third fic, and the first wasn't really that good. Sorry if this is crappy. XP. And for this fic, you gotta know the anime/manga first before you read this, or else you'll be "...". Enjoy!

* * *

CHARACTERS

Me: Olivia, Yuki-chan later on. Black pants, loose t-shirts color of blue, black, tan, white, silver. Black to brownishlong hair with natural highlights.

Danica: Also Haru-chan later on, my bestest friend. Jeans, capris, any color shirts. Black medium long hair that have slight curls. XD I love doing this to her.

Jonathon and Arolodo: Minor characters, don't bother. XD

Daniel: A guy I actually like. **blush**. Blue sweater, greyish pants. Black hair.

Tracy: Daniel's sister, jeans, capris, any color shirts and jackets, and stuff. Black long hair.

Oscar: My ototo. Pants, not jeans, of usually dark colors, and polo shirts with others. Black hair.

Edmond: A really annoying guy who used to pull my hair and all my friends say that he likes me, and I hate that. Black to darkjeans, dark colored shirts. OMG...I hate writing about this guy, but his hair like...is kinda long for a boy...Ew.

Zabuza and Haku: u know. God, I'm so lazy.

Team 7: u know

Lan, Chaud, Dr. Hikari, Dark Protoman: From Megaman.

* * *

"Danica, why is there hexagonal shapes in the air suddenly?" I asked. Danica was my best friend in school and we both had band and played flute.

"No, way, it can't be Nebula. It's fictional." Danica replied.

"Well, now it's true." Aroldo and Jonathon were confused. They had never heard of 'Nebula' before and were my so-so friends. (XD)

"Protoman." I whispered. Danica nodded. Suddenly a blinding light seemed to cover the whole world, throwing us back meanwhile. Danica was thrown into a corner, unconscious for the while. Jonathon and Aroldo were too. I recovered quickly, since I had covered my vital spots in the brain.

"Danica?" I suddenly heard a computerized sound. Protoman. Dark Protoman. I gasped. There along with him were 2 men. A man about of his mid-20s, Zabuza, and a boy slightly older my age, Haku, 15. I scanned around, everyone else was lying unconscious.

/This is an after effect? Was this planned? To let me be fine and everyone else not? And why with Naruto and Megaman?/ My eyes widened. /Daniel. But first Danica. / Daniel was a crush of mine that I had kinda liked since fifth grade. I scanned around for Danica, and found her about 10 feet away from me.

"Nica-chan!" I started running to her, but suddenly Dark Protoman blocked my way. I skidded to a stop. I tried going the other way. He blocked me again.

"You're not going anywhere…little girl."

"Grrr…I'm not a LITTLE GIRL!" I headed a punch, he blocked it.

"Weak humans." Something snapped in my mind. In Megaman…suddenly he hit me in the left shoulder, I flew back. He unsheathed his sword, and slashed my two arms. Two long gashes in my arms. I gaped in horror. Bright red blood ran down the edges of my arm and landed on the ground drop by drop.

/Deep, but not wide. Good. Saves more blood. / I tried to run back to Danica, but suddenly, Dark Protoman again blocked my way. /Uhh! He keeps blocking me. / He hit me in the left shoulder again; I gripped at it in pain. More blood gushed out at my action. His hand grasped my throat. /DAMN/ I tried to break his grip by prying off his hands. Suddenly he said, "Well, if it isn't your boyfriend." /DANIEL! How did he know I liked him/

"No! Leave him alone!"

"Go ahead and kill him."

"Leave him alone!"

"Aww…so sweet. Finish him off!"

"No!" He dropped me, and had his sword at my throat. I saw that Daniel was in the same position, but with Zabuza's large sword at his throat. I opened my eyes wide in astonishment. /He…I remember… an assassin./

"Either one of you dies." he growled. I didn't notice it until now, but Daniel was rather scared.

"No one is going to die." I looked surprised. It wasn't Daniel, it wasn't Zabuza, and it wasn't Protoman, but Haku. "Zabuza, let him go." He said. His partner looked relatively surprised.

"What are you doing, Haku? We're supposed to capture her." /CAPTURE ME!!!!!!!????? I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS!!!/ I was pissed. Seriously.

"LET…THEM….GO." I and Daniel were shocked that he would do this. He seemed to be soft, but was made hard by Zabuza. I was starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood. /How long can I keep this up/ I fought to gain control of myself.

"Hm. Fine." Zabuza let Daniel go, and Dark Protoman let me go. Protoman logged out, and Zabuza and Haku just flew somewhere. I let go of myself. I felt dizzy, and did the last thing I could do before I became unconscious, smile lopsidedly at Daniel, then collapse.

* * *

Daniel called the ambulance, and when everyone else woke up, some stupid girls with make-up and other people screamed, seeing the blood on the floor. Danica was worried, and heard an ambulance. /Hmm…where's Daniel and….OH my gosh! Livi-chan's been hurt/ She rushed toward the sound, and saw Daniel helping the nurses and doctors putting the bed into the ambulance. Danica ran toward him.

"What happened?" Daniel seemed startled that Danica had scared him, and told her that this…thing…called Dark Protoman had slashed her. She went up to the nurses.

"Mind if we come? We're friends."

"Ok. Just don't disturb the equipment." Danica and Daniel went into the car, and it went away. The school was evacuated, and police officers came in, to see the crime. Turns out, there wasn't any evidence left except for my spilled blood. In the ambulance car, Daniel and Danica talked to each other.

"You were brave to do that, you know. Arigatou." Daniel blushed faintly at this.

"I…uh…"

"It's ok. Can you maybe ask your sister to come over to visit Olivia and me? It would be a surprise." Daniel's sister was Tracy, six grades older than us, and played the flute in band.

"Sure." Daniel then turned his attention onto me.

* * *

A while later, we arrived at the hospital, and Daniel and Danica were waiting outside for me. An hour later, a doctor came out, saying that I wouldn't need stitches, since they were just deep, not wide. I would just have bandages on my arms for some time. After a while, they wheeled the portable bed out, and went to a hospital room, Daniel and Danica following. When I was lying in my bed, Daniel was waiting for me to wake up, even though the doctor said I might not wake up for a day. Danica had already left, since her parents were worried, and Daniel had phoned his sister, telling the story. Tracy had already known about us loving each other, although we didn't ever admit it to each other.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly at first because of the blinding light and sat up. After I sat up and cleared my vision, I saw that Daniel was waiting for me, awake. I blushed, realizing that he had watched over me.

"Uhh…Hi Daniel."

"I want to ask you something." He also was blushing, but was trying to hide it. /This is odd, he never asks me anything. /

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" I paused, gaping in a nice way at him. I never thought I would hear that from him.

"I er…" I was getting redder and redder from embarrassment, and he was too. I then took in a deep breath, and replied. "Yes." He leaned over and kissed me. I blushed and fainted. Basically.

* * *

Inside of me:

Yippeee! HE FINALLY LIKES ME!!!! **joy of dancing

* * *

**

Reality:

"I…uh…wanted to tell you for a long time."

"You…did? Like when Victoria told me about you…uh…?" He nodded, but faintly, still recovering from the action he just did. Suddenly the door opened, and Danica and Tracy were outside, smiling goofy grins. "Oh, no. Danica, please don't start it!" I knew Danica was going to start celebrating about me and Daniel. As for Tracy, I never even knew that she knew that I liked Daniel.

"Yay! You two finally got together!" Daniel and I sweat dropped.

"Uhh…yeah." I whispered to Daniel. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your sister hyper?"

"Yes."

"YOUR SISTER GETS HYPER!??!!" Which never happened, since at school, Tracy was one hell of a shy girl.

"Heh…heh…heh…heh…" He laughed nervously.

"This is new," I muttered. Tracy was droning on how Daniel and I should get married, but we both just shut our ears. /Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying!!!/ "Tracy!" She stopped, at looked at me.

"What?"

"STOP IT!" She looked sad for a moment, but somehow that smile was smack back on her face. Daniel and I talked while Tracy still went on, and on, and on, and on.

"Wow, you can do something when you want to." I blushed.

"You know Oscar, right? Well, that's practice." Oscar was my little brother, one year younger than I was.

"You use your brother as practice?"

"Well, he uses me." He then asked me something referring to yesterday.

"Do you really care about me that much? I mean, the other day, when that Dark Protoman wanted to kill me." I was shocked. I never thought he would ask THAT.

"Well, I er…" I gulped. /What am I gonna say/ "Yes." This time he opened his eyes wide in shock.

"You…do?" I smiled at him.

"I always will." I then hugged him, and he hugged back, surprisingly. Then "The Annoying Tracy" came into our conversation and said, "Romantic! You guys should have dinner together!" /Why does she keep droning on this/ I stared at Daniel, he started making nervous laughs. I muttered something to Daniel.

"Is she ever like this at home?"

"Yes. Lots."

"Great. She'll be in my head forever. I'll never forget this!" Daniel looked at me as if he had seen worse.

"Hmph. I think my sister's gone mad."

/Wow, that was a _bit_ over the edge. / I thought.

"Does she still play the flute?"

"Yeah. I wonder when she can get out of here, so we can talk normally." I giggled.

"You have humor, why didn't you ever use it, like last year in Chatman's class?"

"Er…didn't want you to find out."

"That's ok." Then the door swung open again. This time it was a doctor.

"Olivia needs to rest now, so may you please leave?" Daniel waved good bye, then him, Danica, and Tracy all exited the door, including the doctor. I did suddenly feel tired, so I settled down onto my pillow and fell into a nice sleep.

* * *

The next day, when my mom and dad came over, along with my brother, came over to see if I was ok. Turned out they weren't really worried, just the hospital bill. When they left, I went back to sleep. After I woke up again, Daniel came in, with a wheelchair and crutches.

"Were you outside the whole time?"

"No, I figured your parents would come sooner or later, so I hid in the visitor's bathroom." I sweatdropped.

"Right. Where's your sister?"

"She had to go to band practice. I don't know about Danica though. We don't have school today, so yeah, since the attack. We won't have it for 3 weeks."

"WOOT!" Daniel looked puzzled.

"WHAT?"

"We don't have school!" I was literally jumping with joy. "Can I try walking yet?" He laughed.

"You're so childish sometimes. Try to stand up first."

"Hey! I'm a year younger! Ok, I'll try to stand up." I tried standing up, and I didn't need it. "Haha! I don't need it!"

"Honestly, I have no idea where you get your strength. And I brought this junk for nothing."

"It comes from the family." A sudden rap on the door interrupted our talk. "Come in." Then a whole group of people came in. And most from Megaman too. Dr. Hikari, Chaud, Lan, and somehow Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. /How'd they get here?/ Daniel seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Hi, we just formed a band, and these four people with the headbands are people that will protect you from those people, the masked boy and Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist. I am a technology scientist, and these two boys are netsavers."

"…" That was Daniel. I understood, since I had seen Megaman and Naruto.

"So you are going to protect me from data guy, and the guys with the headbands are gonna get the other two, right?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Cool." Then Sakura came in.

"I AM NOT A GUY! And my name is Sakura!" I didn't reply. I knew it was useless, with her bad temper. Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Looks like this girl knows who's got bad temper."

"WHAT!!!" Sakura replied.

"True." I cut back. Dr. Hikari came in.

"Uh…anyway, the boy that's sitting next to you is…"

"A friend." I replied. I saw the two boys with the head bands whispering something to one another, and I overheard it.

"Rather looks like her boy-friend, Sasuke."

"I have to agree with you for once, Naruto," the black-haired boy replied.

"SHUT…UP…" I said, popping a million veins. "BEFORE…I…MURDER…YOU…BECAUSE…I… CAN…" Everyone was shocked. Sakura cut in, and I knew she was going to protect _her lover_.

"Hey! Sasuke didn't do anything!"

"Right, you're protecting your lover." Sakura was getting redder and redder by anger.

"Well, it's true. You have a good eye for stuff." Kakashi cut in. I shut up, or else Kakashi would know my secret of me seeing them on TV before.

"Anyway," Dr. Hikari continued. "These two over here are Chaud and Lan." Dr. Hikari gestured who was who. Lan had chocolate-colored hair and eyes and was obviously a hyper baka sometimes, while Chaud had dual-colored hair and a serious attitude. " Chaud's going to tell you something." He turned to the others. "I think we can go now." The ninjas just simply disappeared, while Lan and Dr. Hikari just walked out. The boy that was left behind was Chaud.

"Uh…Ok. Just today, we found out that your parents were murdered. While you were sleeping. We wanted to come in earlier, but we didn't want to disturb you." He paused. I kept silent. /How? Now I and Os are gonna be orphans, that is, unless Os died too. Had that dream once, why wasn't I cautious?/ I was shaking uncontrollably. I had this sudden urge to punch the wall, and I did. Hard.

"CHIKUSHOU!!" I panted out, trying to control my temper. "Damn it, damn it!" I pounded it a few more times.

"Uh…all but your brother. We found out it was the team that tried to capture you the other day." I wheeled around and started shaking Chaud.

"Where's Oscar? And WHY IN THE FREAKIN' WORLD AM I BEING HUNTED DOWN???!!!" Chaud kinda gaped at me.

"Uh…your brother is at an orphanage, and we have no idea why Nebula is trying to capture you." I shouted again.

"WHERE IS HE!!!???" I shook him frantically.

"Uh…he's at the Rosetta Orphanage." I let him go.

"Stupid orphanages, I told…" I was then interrupted by a beep.

"Excuse me for a moment." He picked up his…er…old bright red PET, and there was a note. "Missing child for Rosetta Orphanage. Name: Oscar Wong…" I interrupted him.

"YES! He's out of the thing!" I was jumping with joy. Daniel and Chaud just stared at me. "Just wait for a while, he knows his way here." And it was true. Oscar came in a few minutes later.

"I'm finally out of that darn orphanage. Wee." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Good, you got yourself out. But now there's a freakin' note about you missing." I heard Os mutter, "Dang it." Since I heard it, I replied. "But, don't worry, I'll get them." I had this evil looking smile on my face. Os replied back, "I know what you're up to." Chaud and Daniel just stared back and forth between us, while sweatdropping, not knowing what was going on.

"Uh…anyway, you two need to live with someone that will protect you, and you will live with Kakashi-sensei."

"Isn't he…uh…bit on the edgy side?" I asked. "Plus, I'd rather live with me friends." Yup, slang's in my life.

"You can't, it's kind of a rule." I muttered something. "I'll leave now." Chaud exited out the door. Daniel asked me something, still kinda shocked.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'd rather live with you, and shush Os." Os was about to open his mouth. "And yes, Oscar knows." Daniel was about to ask the same question.

"Uh…but since you can't, what are you going to do?"

"Live my own way. Wild." Os cut in.

"I thought you were going to say that."

"But first, I'll heal, and then we'll go out."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Daniel asked. "It's not easy out there, with the crime now."

"I'll manage. Now let's see, let's go back home. Gotta pack, you know." I looked at Daniel. "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, my sister's outside, should be."

"Cool, this'll be easy." I left, changing first, and then going out. And Tracy was there. "No questions, Tracy. We gotta get to my house, and yes, I'll show you the way." We all got in, and when we reached my home, swarms of people where there. "Damn it." I shoved my way through, breaking cameras who dared to take a picture of me or Os. We finally got inside, no police yet. The police were outside guarding the house. I went into my room, Os into his. Daniel looked around in my room.

"Nice." I smiled.

"Arigatou!" I stuffed pants and shirts and underwear into my bag.

"…"

"It means 'thank you'." An umbrella, comb, hair ties, jackets, a gold locket that was my mother's, a bracelet from Danica, socks, a knife, water canteen, we packed, I got my stick, and Oscar his. The sticks were for preventing burglars from entering the home through the windows.

"Don't ask what the sticks are for." I said. We shoved our way out again, this time me breaking and snapping those stupid recording things. Os did the same. We got into the car people crowding around it.

"Don't worry about them, Tracy, just step on the gas pedal." She did, and they all backed up at least 10 feet. This gave us clear passage.

"Good thinking." Daniel said. "Now where?" I replied. "Back to the hospital."

We all went back to the hospital, and there we planned. The next day, I was allowed to leave, and was given ten extra rolls of bandage for my cut. I planned to use three instead.

We then left, me restraining tears.

"Bye Daniel. I'll miss you. Tell Nica-chan what happened."

"Bye. I'll miss you too." We hugged, then departed. But what I didn't know was a long adventure ahead of me. And it was a spring morning.

* * *

That's the prologue! No FLAMES!!!! Please R&R!!! 


	2. The New Journey

**Chapter One**

K! I'm updating like crazy, since I had this typed out since January. Really. If the chaps are too short, just say that in the reviews! BUT NO FLAMES!

CHARACTER

Gato: Business person from Naruto.**

* * *

**

After a few days, I became sick. So we stopped in one place and stayed there till I was better. But I didn't. While I was sleeping, a boy of 15 came up. Oscar was laying next to me, resting.

/I have to help them. / He dashed away, seeking help.

I woke up, not in the lush green forest of a Konoha forest, but in a bed. I sat up.

/Where are we? OSCAR!/ I looked around wildly, and saw a bed next to me. I relaxed. /He's awake. I wonder who helped us. This is quite a small room. Maybe that dream I had might come true./ The door opened. Out came the boy that had once helped us before, the boy Haku.

"Hi, I see you've waken up."

"Why did you help us?"

"I noticed that you were sick, so I decided to help you."

"I thank you very much. Where is your partner, Zabuza? I thought you were working with Nebula." He shook his head.

"No, we broke after he killed your parents." I flinched. "I didn't want to work with him anymore." I exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Sure." I went over to our pack of things that Haku had brought in with us when he rescued us. "Here." I handed him some markings that was from the wreckage inside my home. "Do you know where this is from?" I asked. Haku ran his hands over the long scratches and lines.

"I may believe it was also the use of Protoman. And possibly some other navis or ninja. Was there anything else?"

"A kunai. But with odd markings on the handle." I went back to my bag and showed the kunai that was encased in a plastic bag. Haku examined the handle for a while and nodded his head every once in a while. I was rather confused by his antics.

"This is from the Mist Country. It's similar to what Zabuza-sama uses, but not quite. Look at the markings." Haku drew out a kunai from nowhere and took out the kunai from the plastic bag. He was right. Most of the markings were the same and only a couple were twisted out of turn or were not there.

"Hai."

"And compare to the one I originally took out." On the other one, I also noticed that the edges were more smooth and worn.

"Can you also tell which one has been used more?"

"Uh-huh."

"So is the one you're holding been more used?"

"Yes."

"I…uh…" Then there was a knock on the door outside. Haku went to get it. It was Zabuza and Oscar. Oscar had been hanging out with Zabuza, and Zabuza seemed really irritated.

"Haku, get this boy off of me." Haku giggled.

"Honestly, you weren't like that when I was little."

"Hmf."

"Oscar, come, I want to show you something." He held out the two kunai. "Here." Haku pointed at each kunai. "See anything different between the two?"

"Haku, he's a mastermind at this stuff. Believe me, you could ask him to look for a different piece in a 1000 piece puzzle and he'd find it." Haku laughed at my exaggeration.

"OH!" My brother explained in full detail out of every little thing he saw. "See, this curve goes at 80 degrees, but this curve that is similar goes 75 degrees and this one over here doesn't have it but it's in another place and is exactly the same but then the other kunai has it in the spot that I said earlier so there's a million more like the kunai is already supposed to be a straight line but the one you're holding is at a 179 degree angle so both of them are vastly different…"By this time all of us had already gone crazy and loco. "…So I'm guessing the one you're holding is at least one week older than the other!"

"Holy…Crap…" Zabuza said. It had been ten minutes since we had asked what was the difference.

"What did I tell you, Haku?"

"I agree." Hah! PONED.

"Oh, right! Hi Zabuza."

He just grunted. I giggled at his seriousness.

"What do you want?" He huffed. I laughed.

"As if you don't know."

"Oh no you don't"

"Yes I do."

"No."

"I want to play."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"HA! You said so yourself!" I laughed, seeing that he wasn't used to this stuff.

"Oy…" Then the front door opened. Zabuza and I turned our heads sharply, along with Oscar and Haku, facing the door. Out came the guy from my dreams.

"No…" My face was as white as sheet. Haku came out, along with Os. Oscar saw my face. I sat down on the bed.

"Is it your dream, sis?" He whispered. I nodded, barely. Haku and Zabuza heard what Os said. /What dream? Does she have a power? Is this why Nebula's after her?/ Gato came up.

"Well well, what do we have here? Two little children that the brave little Zabuza's protecting.." That aggravated me. I had my knife I had packed at my hand, at his throat.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A LITTLE GIRL. CAUSE…I'M NOT FRIGGIN' LITTLE!!!!!!!" I punched him in the face, very pissed with invisible steam rising into the air. The two henchmen of Gato drew their swords. Haku took care of them.

"DON'T…TOUCH…THEM…AT…ALL…" He had both of their swords at their necks in an instant.

"Hmf. Fine." Gato said. I released him, and went back to Oscar, who the henchmen were going after. I stared eye to eye at them. My eyes were blazing. They tried to avoid my eyes.

"You hurt him," I drew out my dagger. "You die. Got it?" They nodded nervously. Haku let them go. Gato was in a flame.

"This is your last chance! You fail me, you've got no one to cover you!" he stormed out, along with his half-wit men.

"Baka." I muttered. "Thanks for your help, Haku."

"You could have done your special one, sis."

"Nah, it's ok. Why waste it on those losers?"

"What special one?" I grinned cheekily at Zabuza.

"You'll see." Haku interrupted.

"We should maybe train you, so you'll be ready when Protoman comes back."

"SURE!" He went out the door and I followed. Oscar started to follow, when Zabuza stopped him.

"Hm? Why?"

"I know your sister wouldn't like it. She loves you, and doesn't want you to get hurt. Maybe she'll train you when you get old enough."

"Aw…I wanted to."

* * *

"Here, this is a kunai. I use throwing needles though." He showed me each one. I nodded, as if I had never seen it before, but I had. Haku didn't seem to be falling for my trick. "Olivia, what are you hiding? You seem to have other things no other human has, and you seem to know me before I came and attacked you before. What is it?" I froze. He had figured it out. I sighed.

"You figured it out, eh? Yes, I am something else, most likely. You see, I'm a seer, one that sees into the future. These have been becoming more accurate each day. But mine, unfortunately, occurs through sleep. I'm guessing you heard Oscar say about my dream. And yes, I have seen you before, through anime. You were supposed to go against Kakashi and Team 7 before you died. Somehow, Naruto, the anime show, and Megaman:NTWarrior have come alive."

"So I was once—am an anime figure, right?" I nodded. "This is odd."

"But will you still teach me?" Haku nodded.

"Sure. You'll need it. But show me that 'special technique' of yours."

"Well, it's one of the two I have. Here goes. You had better step back." Haku hid behind a tree. I concentrated on my chakra. /Almost…/ I opened my eyes. "Black chakra windmill!!" There were black swords that I held and was as one point still, then the next, everywhere, slashing. Haku watched in amazement. /It's almost like my ability, except hers is a lot stronger. / I eventually stopped.

"There. That's my special one. I'm working on the next stage, 'Black chakra tornado'."

"That…was amazing. How'd you do that?"

"Maybe it was a hidden trait. My mom and dad didn't have it. I found that out one day. I was really angry, and these words just came out of my mouth. I only found it out after you had attacked at my school."

**Flashback (Back in the Forest)**

'Goddamn thieves…' I thought along with my brother. We both had our backpacks on, with my mother's locket hanging on my neck. A burglar swiped at my neck and caught onto my locket. It. Snapped.

'Did…it…just…BREAK.' The man started laughing as he saw my shocked expression.

"Oh…Did I just break something from your boyfriend? He'll be so happy about that." The rest joined in. My eyes slit and dangerous, I suddenly yelled: "BLACK. CHAKRA. WINDMILL." A black haze of chakra that I never knew that existed suddenly exploded out of me, above me forming a demon angel. The group stopped jeering and was horrified at the scene, my face having a face full of bloodlust and revenge."You. Are. Going. To. DIE. IKEIKE." The gang never saw anything after a split second after. They were in pieces.

**Reality**

"Another is that I'm a 3 sword samurai, in other words santoryu, where I hold one in my mouth and 2 in my hands. So that explains it."

"Maybe we also need to teach you on other weapons. Can I see the other one too?"

"I would like to do those throwing needles. Saw about that acupuncture thing you could do through the pressure points through the neck. And sure."

"Ok. Just don't prick yourself."

* * *

MEANWHILE

"I know your sister wouldn't like it. She loves you, and doesn't want you to get hurt. Maybe she'll train you when you get old enough."

"Aw…I wanted to." Then a voice. "Black chakra windmill!!" "It's her special attack." He ran to the only window and saw me doing my attack. Zabuza also saw it. /Wow, that's hard. Wonder how she got it. Is she better then Haku?/

"Hey, is this it?"

"Yup. Got another too." Then my voice cut through the air again. "Black chakra santoryu!!" Zabuza saw that I had three swords in my hands, one in my mouth, two in my hands. Zabuza and Oscar managed to hear me mumble through my sword, "I'll show you how I use this."

"Uh…it's ok." Oscar then jumped out the window. Zabuza widened his eyes at this.

"Oscar! You!" He went out after. Oscar landed on his feet, Zabuza alongside him. I heard the thump.

"OOSSCCCAAARRR…." Everyone heard him gulp from my tone in my voice.

"Uh-oh."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT UH-OH!" I started chasing him around, but at a slow speed. "DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!!!" After sometime, I gave up on the slowness. "DAMN YOU!" I caught him. "GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE SUCKER." Haku and Zabuza sweat dropped all the way.

"Umm…are you ok?"

"YES I'M OK! AND DON'T EVER, EVER, EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A BLACK EYE!" Oscar mumbled, "Yes sister." /Whoa, tough...Stop thinking that Zabuza! **_You're_** the **_Demon_** of the Hidden Mist!/

"Ok, now where were we, oh right," I drew back my swords. "Now on the throwing needles and kunai and whatever." Haku started to open his mouth, but I interrupted him. "But first, OSCAR GO BACK UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Oscar nodded and started running back. "Ok, go."

"So a throwing needle is usually used for fighting, but usually at vital points. Usually a kunai is better for hitting vital points and keeping them dead, permanently. The vital points are usually the organs, and pressure points through the neck."

"Knew that. Anyway, all I need is how to throw a needle and kunai."

"Ok…"

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Well, we can see that she's not so good if Haku's teaching her, right?" Gato snickered. Somehow I heard it.

I hissed.

"Hm? What?" I hissed again, then took out my dagger. I then leaped up to the level Gato was in, and crashed through the window.

"You're gonna pay for that, baka." They looked at me in wide eyes.

"You…heard me?" Gato said.

"Yes, fool. I'm not any typical girly girl. I'll sock the guts out of you if I have to, got it?" I put my knife at his throat. "Baka hoshinankyana ornai." (Once an idiot, always an idiot.) Haku then came in, also through the window.

"You know," The henchmen of Gato started to advance. "You're unwise to think she's not good. She has a power unlimited. And don't bother protection. You'll die anyway, if you say anything else about her, or anyone else I am friends to. Release him." I hissed before drawing my knife away. Then there was a surprise attack. I smirked. "Baka. Black chakra sanytoru!" I had my three swords at each of their throats. "Do you wanna mess with this?" I hissed. "You had better shut your mouth, or I'll do it for you." I pressed harder onto their throats. "Next time, I won't be so merciful." I said in a daunting tone. I then released. All the chakra came back to me, in a black haze. I hissed once more and sent them the glare of death. Then I and Haku went back out the window.

* * *

"How did you hear it?"

"As I told you, I'm not normal. I'm different. I'll slaughter him next time." /Why is she so bloodsheddy? Zabuza…maybe she got it from him. Or either it's her nature./ "Hey Haku, what's wrong?" I saw that he jolted out of his state.

"Oh nothing, let's go back up."

"Fine. But my way." I leaped up to the window where Oscar and Zabuza were watching us. "WHOHOO!!"

This was Zabuza and Oscar: "HOLY DAMN!!"

"Scared you! HA!" Zabuza popped a vein.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"Heard that!" I gave him a cheeky grin. He just…"hmfed"

"Come on Zabuza, it's not that bad." Haku had leapt after me.

"That was COOL! SHOW ME!" Oscar was going hysterical.

"Soon Os, soon." Then there was a knock. Zabuza went to get it. Someone else was there.

"Zabuza, Gato has business. The Demon Brothers have failed to kill Kakashi." /Kakashi!? They want to kill Kakashi, the guy who wanted to take me in? Crap, I've got to stop them!/ The messenger left, with Zabzuza shouldering his sword. "Gotta go."

"Wait." I cut in. "Let me go too. I'll hide. This guy, Kakashi, was supposed to take me in, so lets see what Gato meatloaf plans to do."

"Fine. Haku, you and this little guy stay here." Oscar popped a vein before we left.

* * *

GATO'S PLACE

"Zabuza, your mission is now to kill off the Copy Ninja, Kakashi." /A reputation, eh? That's right, he did have one./ I thought. Gato continued. "Kill the bridge builder too." /Bridge builder? Right. I remember./ I slipped back to Haku and Zabuza's dwelling, Zabuza not far behind. We went back in together.

* * *

ZABUZA AND HAKU'S HOME

"So now we have to kill off the bridge builder and Kakashi."

"I happen to know him." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"He was supposed to take me in as…well, how should I put it…stepdaughter. I'll take care of him. I'll go for him. You guys just go for the bridge builder. And there's gonna be genin. And don't ask me how, ask Haku. He knows. Oscar, hide in the shadows with me. You know how." We all set off, in killing mode.

* * *

Ok, so that was crappy. But please R&R! At least I hope some of you people appreciate it! **Cookies to ppl who r really nice and review! **I'll update when I get at least 5. HAHA! Sry to ppl who review and r eager for the next chap.


	3. The New Journey Part 2

**Chapter Two**

ALL RIGHT! I'm continuing! ) Yippee! Enjoy! Well, this chap's kinda the sad episode. I actually cried when I saw it. T-T And ditch whatever I said before. AND OMG EDMOND IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW WHAT I SAID IN THE BEGINNING DON'T KILL ME! Well, you can't anyway. D Yay! XD

* * *

/Hmm? Why do I feel chakra? Wait a minute…/ "Everyone! DUCK!" Team 7 and the bridge builder all went down in the dirt, Zabuza's sword whizzing overhead. Zabuza landed on the handle of his sword.

"Well well, the Copy Ninja, Kakashi."

"And you, Momochi Zabuza." Naruto started making an advance. Kakashi stopped him with his hand.

"Don't. This man, Momochi Zabuza, killed many when he was your age. The tradition of the Village Hidden in the Mist, or Bloody Mist, was to kill your own friend to graduate. The very ones that played with you, helped you, the same person. He wasn't even a ninja at the time, and killed over a hundred of that year's graduating students."

"WHAT!!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi then lifted his head band, revealing his sharingan. Zabuza cut in.

"You seem to know a lot. You were our top to kill in our bingo book."

"And you were _our_ top to be aware of. So I'm guessing after that, they reformed the ceremony."

"Quite right. Wasn't it fun…And enough chat. I've come for the bridge builder. Hand him over." Kakashi scoffed.

"Did you think it'd be that easy?" Zabuza replied by landing on top of the water, then a thick mist appeared.

/Well, nice job Zabuza, it's your Hidden Mist Jutsu. Not bad./ I thought.

/Wait…something isn't right. I feel two more, both that feel empty. As if there's no chakra. Better be careful though./ Kakashi thought. "Team 7! Special formation!" They did a specific formation. I smirked. /Too easy./ Then the mist cleared, and Zabuza was in the middle. /Ahh…Water Clone./ I thought. Then Kakashi speared it with a kunai. The real Zabuza appeared before them, no more then twenty feet away. Kakashi was in front of the team, ten feet away. /Better do it now. Before it's too late./ I then threw a throwing needle, showing myself. It landed in front of the team. "What?" Sasuke said. They all turned.

"Who are you? Are you a partner of Zabuza? Do you work for Gato?" The boy Naruto said. I just stood there, with a mask similar to Haku's made of black chakra covering my face. I replied.

"Won't tell you, yes, and…" I then transported to Zabuza's side with amazing speed. "No."

"What! How'd she do that!?" Naruto exclaimed. They all turned their attention to me. Zabuza huffed.

"Show off." I tilted my head toward him.

"As if you aren't."

"Who are you?" the boy Naruto asked again.

"You should have known by now. I believe your sensei knows." They all turned toward him.

/This girl…She seems familiar…is she…?/ "Don't know yet? I'll give you a clue: hospital."

/The hospital eh? That girl then, the one I was supposed to take in…what was her name?/ Kakashi thought.

"Hospital…" Team 7 said. Sasuke then widened his eyes. "Wait a minute, you're that girl from the hospital, the one Kakashi was supposed to take in. But what's your name? You never told us."

Sakura said, "What! She's that punk that called me a guy!"

Naruto said, ''What?" I sighed. /Stupid./

"Does this ring a bell? Shut up before I murder you?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"SHUT…UP…BEFORE…I MURDER….YOU…BECAUSE…I…CAN…."

* * *

REALITY

"AHHH!!! YOU ARE THAT GIRL FROM THE HOSPITAL!!!"

"Duh, dobe." Sasuke said. "But what's your name?"

"Guess." While the rest where thinking, Sasuke started to sneak up behind me. I scoffed.

"Sneaking? Too late." I then had him on the ground, my dagger at his throat. "Any last words?" He grunted. Sakura exploded.

"STOP STEPPING ON HIM LIKE A BUG!!!" I mocked a sniffle.

"Oh dear, what should I do? Right. Shut up."

/This girl is a lot stronger. Even stronger then me. I feel it. I think she has the Kekkai Genkai./ Kakashi thought.  
"All right, since I know you people, I'll be merciful." I released him, he immediately did an attack. I blocked it off, and sent him flying. "Hmf. That won't work." /What! She just sent Sasuke flying! CHA! I'll get her for that!/ The Inner Sakura said.

"Ototo, you can come out." Another face emerged that was as well covered by my black chakra.

"Should have thrown in a bomb, eh, sis?"

"NOW WHO IS THAT!!!???" Naruto said.

"Hey, she just said brother." Sasuke said. /She managed to reflex on me so fast. She wasn't like that before. Did something change her?/ He thought.

"And…DON'T EVER CALL OTOTO 'THAT'!!!!" A million veins had turned up popping again. I socked a nearby tree to relieve my anger, and it cracked in half.

'Holy shit.' Team 7 thought.

"I think I know who she is now." Kakashi piped up. Everyone turned their heads to him.

"Her brother is Oscar Wong. He is the one that escaped from the orphanage we put him in. But I still don't know her name." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hmph."

"Well, now shall we start to the fight?" Zabuza said. "Getting bored."

"Sure." Kakashi made another water clone. /That won't work!/ I thought. Then he attacked Zabuza, but was kicked in the chest and tried to escape by getting into the water. /The water is heavier then usual. This is too easy!/ I thought. Then Zabuza did Water Prison Jutsu, and made a clone to attack the genin.

"Get out of here! This mission won't mean anything if you are killed and Tazuna is taken! Go!" Kakashi said. Then the clone of Zabuza kicked Naruto, disengaging his headband, and the clone stepping on it.

"Ninjas? Rather fakers." Zabuza stated. I still stood next to the real Zabuza.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." I sing-songed. Then Naruto charged Zabuza, and got his headband back.

"Hey…put this in your bingo book…because I'm gonna be the next Hokage. And that's Uzamaki Naruto!" Then he did shadow clones. Zabuza easily cut them through with his sword, but then…

"Sasuke, here!" He through a shuriken towards Sasuke, and I knew that was the real Naruto. Then Sasuke threw the shuriken at Zabuza and he easily dodged it. But then Naruto appeared and threw a kunai at Zabuza, making him lose the water prison. I was too engaged in the fight to even do anything before hand. /Why didn't I do anything?/ Then Zabuza was about to fling the shuriken, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Grr…." Zabuza didn't do anything, but suddenly flew back, and started making hand signs. /Water style, Dragon Jutsu! Careful Zabuza, if you get ahead of yourself, you might die./ Two dragons rose and Kakashi and Zabuza started to fight underneath the dragons. Then "Water Style, Giant Vortex jutsu!" Zabuza was thrown under the water, and was stopped by a tree. Kakashi threw kunais, piercing his body. Kakashi landed above him, in the tree, and Zabuza said:

"Can you see into the future?"

"Yes. I can. And this is your last fight. Ever."

"No, it's not." Everyone stared at me, and I knew Haku took the advantage of piercing Zabuza by his acupuncture points with his senbon. Naruto got mad, that Haku had taken him down so easily.

"Who the hell do you think you are!!!???" Haku then appeared by Zabuza's side, and picked him up. He looked at us.

"Naruto, calm down. Some can be greater than you or I am, even though we're older or younger." Kakashi said, putting a restraining hand on his head.

"I should kill you too, but for now, Zabuza." he disappeared. I knew that was our cue to leave. I turned and motioned Oscar to come with me. But then Sasuke threw a shuriken and I blocked it out with my chakra and held the shuriken in my chakra hand.

"That won't work on me." Then we disappeared.

"Grr…" Naruto was angry at the fact Haku was stronger than him. And suddenly…Kakashi fell forward, exhausted of chakra and strain.

* * *

HILL OUTLOOKING TO SEA

"Now to cut these bandages." Haku was about to cut Zabuza's bandages when Zabuza suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I'll do it myself." He pulled up his 'mask.' "Cruel as usual." Haku laughed at his comment. Then me and Os appeared.

"Having fun?" Haku nodded, but Zabuza…no.

"Don't try to move, you'll be numb for a week."

"Clever and innocent. Unusual, that's why I still keep you. And next time I'll see through his sharingan."

* * *

(WEEK LATER) HAKU AND ZABUZA'S HOME

Zabuza crushed an apple.

"Just a little more."

"Yes." Haku replied.

"About time, isn't it?" I said. Everyone nodded. "I'm going to train." I went outside, and practiced my target hitting. I was sometimes off. I frowned. /Daniel...I want to see you again./ I stopped and sat down at the base of a tree. /Maybe I should rest...it won't hurt.../ I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

LATER ON

Someone tapped me. I woke up with a start. It was Haku.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you thinking about that boy? The one that Zabuza at the time was going to kill?" Haku sat down next to me.

"Yes. I liked him. And I know your quote. Whoever is precious to you, protect them, so you get stronger." Haku giggled.

"I think _that's_ why you're sick."

"That's what I've been thinking. I do miss him, and I don't think I'll see him for a long time."

"Haku." Zabuza. We turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Chatting?" I said.

"I didn't talk to you."

"Well, who said so?" Zabuza growled. I giggled. "You're not used to this! Yay!" Haku laughed.

"You act like a little kid."

"Well, you're 15, I'm 11! And Zabuza is what, 26?"

"Shut up." He mumbled. "And now's our time. The spies caught them going to the mainland now." We rose and followed.

* * *

LAND OF WAVES

"_Are you ready?"_ Gato's voice came out from the walkie-talkie. We were in a boat, underneath the bridge. _"Hey!" _Zabuza stepped on it.

"Ready?" he said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

BRIDGE

"WHAT!?!?" I heard Tazuna say. "This can't be!" We had only hurt the men, making them unconscious, and not kill them by my plead to Zabuza. Men were scattered on the bridge.

/I knew it./ Kakashi thought. /Zabuza is still alive./ Zabuza then used his Hidden Mist Jutsu. /This mist.../ Kakashi thought. His eyes...er...eye widened.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Protect Tazuna!" They did the formation again. Then I transferred some of my chakra to Zabuza. He looked surprised.

"You'll need it." I whispered. He did water clones with minimal chakra.

"Pity. That one's still trembling." I heard one of his water clones say. Then Sasuke punctured all of the clones. "Oh...so you could see they were water clones, huh?" All four of us showed ourselves, first Haku and Zabuza, then me and Os.

"Hmph..."Kakashi said. "You just couldn't wait for round 2."

"So you're the faker, huh?" Sasuke said. "I hate fakers." Sakura…was in awe….

"Of course, Sasuke!" Her eyes were completely in love. Eck.

"Haku, show them." Haku then went into a tornado, heading for Sasuke. Then Sasuke stopped him. They clashed, again and again. Then Haku said something.

"I've gained the advantage. One, you only have one hand to defend yourself. Two, I can do this." He started making a jutsu only using one hand. Kakashi was startled.

/What!? You can't make handsigns using one hand!/ Then Haku did his secret jutsu.

/Rock his ass, Haku./ I thought. But then Sasuke dodged all the flying needles and was in the air. /Damn it! I forgot!/ Then Haku did his Kekkai Genkai.

"Secret Jutsu! Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Mirrors of ice formed around Sasuke, and Zabuza went for Kakashi. Kakashi was going to help Sasuke, but…no.

"You go and help him, I'll go after the bridge builder. So just sit back and enjoy the show." Zabuza cackled.

Kakashi flinched. /He's right. I can't protect them all at once./

* * *

INSIDE THE MIRRORS

Haku was piercing Sasuke, but no vital points. Then there was a large explosion, and Naruto was there.

"You know how hero's usually show up at the last moment? Well, here I am!" Naruto said.

"Number one Hyperactive knucklehead ninja." Haku said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said.

"NO!" Zabuza threw ninja stars at him, but was canceled out by Haku's needles. I knew that would happen. He was too kind. "Haku, what are you doing?"

"Zabuza, this boy, let me take care of him instead." He looked at Naruto. "We'll have our fight later." "Naruto! You dumb idiot! You make yourself a vital target when you say out your jutsu! The art of shinobi is deception. You can't let your enemy see your jutsu!" Kakashi said.

"AHHH! I'm sorry! I was just trying to help you!" Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was inside the mirrors.

/So that's where Sasuke is./ Naruto thought. Then a kunai was headed for Haku, but he let the kunai pass him.

"And I haven't forgotten about you. Not for a moment." He melted back into the mirrors.

/What is hell!?/ Naruto thought. /What is he?!?/ Then Naruto snuck into the house of mirrors.

/Idiot./ I thought. /That was his trap./ Then outside, Zabuza was having his fight with Kakashi. I knew that they would die in this battle. Haku eventually 'killed' Sasuke, then Naruto transformed into the demon. He punched Haku in the face, and I felt anger. /Keep to yourself, Olivia./ I thought. Naruto saw that it was the boy he had seen in the forest.

(A/N I'm lazy. Live with it.)

* * *

"Whaa? Why?"

"My dream was not to be shinobi. It's painful. I only wanted Zabuza's dream to come true. Now I am a broken tool. So kill me. I am no use to Zabuza-sama now."

"What! Just because I defeated you doesn't mean you should die!"

"So you are going to give up on your dream?"

"I….argh…."

"So why do you hesitate? Kill me!"

/Haku…no…/ I thought desperately. /Wait….Zabuza!/ I found them, Kakashi about to use his chidori on Zabuza. Then Haku felt that Zabuza was in danger, and stopped Naruto from killing him.

"Sorry, Naruto. But I have to do this." He did hand signs, and was gone, appearing before Zabuza to sacrifice himself.

* * *

"So my life is all gone eh?" Zabuza said. Then he laughed. "Well done, Haku." Haku then died. /Why don't I ever do anything!? I hate myself!/ I went closer to Haku. And Sakura ran to Sasuke.

"Haku…" No one heard me. Then Zabuza was about to attack, and Kakashi flipped back and landed, putting Haku on the ground and closing his eyes.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Zabuza laughed…insanely, almost. Kakashi then disabled both of Zabuza's arms by hurting the muscle. Then there was a sharp rapping. Everyone looked up.

/That Gato chocolate crap./ I thought. Along with him were a gang of criminals.

"Demon of the Hidden Mist? You look as demonic as a wet kitten." All his thugs with him laughed. Then he went up to Haku and started poking his cheek with his stick. Naruto was about to charge him, but Kakashi stopped.

"Vampire's Teeth!" I yelled. Me and my brother then were on each side of him, throwing multiple kunais. But then he ran, so we caught each other's weapons. I glared with hatred. Naruto continued his lecture on Zabuza when he heard that Haku was just only a tool to be used.

* * *

"Well, since you're such high pay, I decided that I won't have to pay, since you'll be dead!" Gato ended.

"And you're not gonna do anything?" Naruto cried. "And see him treated like a dog!? After everything he did for you, Haku lived for you!" He pointed his finger at Haku, shaking. "So that's all you're gonna do, just see him lying there dead!?"

"One thing was his skills, yes, that was a loss. But the boy, nothing." Naruto was shocked.

"So you're not doing anything? He lived…FOR YOU! And does that mean that when I grow up…" Naruto started to cry. "That I'll be as cold-hearted as you?!" There was silence.

"You talk too much." Droplets of tears started to fall. Then Zabuza tore his 'mask'. There was an uneasy silence "What? Cat got your tongue? No matter how much we try to avoid it, I'm still human. Everyone tries to become something else, but we can never do that. Boy, give me a kunai."

"And you're not doing it with out me." I stepped out of the shadows. "Ototo, stay. Because I have a plan." I smirked. "Black chakra Santoryu!" Black chakra manifested into the shapes of a samurai sword. Kakashi stared at me.

/So this was the Kekkai Genkai I thought./

"Let's go."

"Here." Naruto said. Zabuza caught the kunai with his mouth and we both charged at the thugs. I managed to say, "And this is for HAKU!" I slew a few with my blades.

"Get six around the Demon!"

"Get the rest around the weak girl!" I slew the one that said I was weak. Zabuza then was struck in the back with one pike. I slew the man without mercy. The rest rounded me up, but managed to not get killed. Zabuza was still getting pikes and swords in his back. /5 now. Like a million more./ I thought. I fought viciously to get to him and protect him, but they had already struck the pikes into him. At the same time, Gato died. His head lolled and rolled across the bridge. All the thugs stopped fighting. I withdrew my chakra. Zabuza dropped the kunai, and started walking toward Haku. Then he fell.

"Oscar." I said, with death. "Round them up with chakra away from Zabuza." My brother did as I said. "And now." I flashed a vicious death glare. I knew this would happen, but since they had been so kind to me, even though they had been with Nebula before, they still cared for me, and Haku had taught me along with Zabuza vital skills to defend myself. Rage consumed me as I drew true anger from the depths of my heart.

"You. Will. DIE." I summoned all my chakra. "PURE DEMONIC BLACK CHAKRA SANTORYU TSUNAMI OF DEATH OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS!!!!" Those words ripped out from my mouth. The chakra I had in my body was not enough, so I started to draw from others, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Oscar, and some of the thugs. All of them felt pain in the heart.

/What…Is…This?/ Kakashi thought. All the others also thought the same thing, and all of them were clutching their chest doubled over as I drew a large amount of chakra from each of them.

/What?/ Zabuza thought. /Why do I feel tremendous power? Olivia?/ My appearance had changed, as my voice. I had slit-like red eyes, claws, sharp teeth and ears, and my hands had 3 layers of swords attached on the top. One, then another, and then at the end, five. I charged at them. In other words, I was a replica of the Naruto as Kyuubi.

''This is for Haku and Zabuza!" My voice sounded similar to what Naruto had with a demon side.

I whirled around the circle, killing everyone in my path that had killed my 'family.' Eventually, they died as I picked them off one by one and I was soon facing Kakashi and the others. Then a tornado gust of wind blew all the corpses off the bridge, some actually going through the metal bars of the bridge because of the power I currently had. Then most of the chakra returned to me, the others returning to the original owners, but some were lost, since their owners I had killed. They came to me. I started to fall, slowly. Then someone caught me. I was not yet unconscious. It was Kakashi.

"Hey, are you ok?" I noticed I was bleeding.

"Fine." I managed to say. He released me and then went over to Zabuza.

"It's over isn't it?" Zabuza said.

"Yes. But in a bloody way."

"I want to ask you a favor, Kakashi."

"What?"

"I need to see him before I go, and talk to the girl." I noticed that Kakashi had picked up Zabuza and was

motioning for me to go to Zabuza. /What does he want?/ I thought. Slowly, I walked toward him. Then I

eventually reached him and collapsed by his side.

"What do you want, Zabuza?" I started gathering my chakra.

"Don't even think of giving your chakra to give me life and for you to sacrifice yourself."

"How…did you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? And Haku wouldn't have wanted you to."

"Why?"

"Because he loved you." That made everyone gasp. Especially me. I even gaped. I nearly fell over. "And do me a favor, keep my sword."

"But…Zabuza, I can't."

"You will. Because I want you to." Snow started to fall, but it was summer.

"Yes, Zabuza, I will." I said. I caught a snowflake and watched it melt in my hand. "Haku…your tears. And it is snow because your heart was as pure." Zabuza faintly smiled at that. "But I've been useless to you. I knew you would die, and I never did anything!"

"It doesn't matter. You knew, so what? That was our destiny, eh?"

"But…"

"No. And another favor…" his voice grew hard. "Kill off that bastard Protoman for me. Also look in the drawer at home." I nodded. /Home? He said home./

"Hell yeah." Then I left him with Haku, bowing formally before walking away. And Zabuza said a few words with Haku, and breathed his last breath. I muttered a blessing for them both. Then I walked over to his sword, and using my chakra, made the sword sharp forever, so it would never become dull. Then I took off my mask composed of chakra. My hair fell down my back, but no one saw my face because I wasn't facing them. I used the chakra from my mask and wiped the blood off of it. Then I put back on my mask, and made a scabbard made of chakra to hold my sword. I sheathed my sword. Sakura seemed quite happy that they were dead.

"Oh. It's not that bad, is it?" She said, almost cheerfully.

"NO IT'S NOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, IDIOT?! THEY WERE LIKE BROTHERS!" I started digging my nails into my own skin. "AND DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING OF OUR PAST?! NO! YOU DON'T! SO DO ME A FAVOR AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" I raged. "CAN YOU JUST FOR ONCE STOP THINKING ABOUT SASUKE AND THINK ABOUT REALITY?! CAN YA?! SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Kakashi felt that my black chakra was stirring. He other than Oscar felt it, because the rest wasn't experienced enough to feel it.

"Sakura," Kakashi said in his laid back tone. "You'll die if you push her any further." He warned.

"At least that'll shut her up." I said. My chakra settled. I turned to ototo. "Let's go. We'll come back after we pack." Then we disappeared.

* * *

HAKU AND ZABUZA'S HOME

We packed, and we were about to leave when I remembered the message Zabuza told me: 'Look in the drawer at home.' I did, and there was only one place that had a drawer, and it was Haku's nightstand. I opened the drawer, and I saw something that started to make tears fall. It was another mask of Haku's, and a letter. There was also a bracelet. I opened the letter carefully, and it said:

* * *

Dear Olivia,

We know our fate. Don't cry over us. The mask here is the real one. The one I

will wear to fight is a fake. Zabuza made the bracelet. Zabuza just was serious around you, but he actually thought you were family. We are all alike, no parents, or relatives, although you may have relatives. I know that we'll die, and Zabuza will tell you something with his last breath. I supposed you could have called us nii-san, but Zabuza wouldn't let me. He said it was 'too family-ish'. See you soon, I hope.

Zabuza &

Haku

* * *

I laughed when Haku wrote that Zabuza didn't want to be so 'family-ish.' I noticed that Haku's handwriting was nice and fancy, while Zabuza's was…er…crude. I carefully put back the letter and packed it in my bag where it wouldn't be crushed. I looked at the bracelet. It was nicely made, so I assumed Haku helped him on it. I took off my chakra mask, and put on Haku's instead. I made a last check if we left anything, and when we came out, saw Team 7.

* * *

OUTSIDE

"So this is where they were." Kakashi said. Then they all seemed to notice that I was wearing Haku's mask.

"HUH???! But…I crushed it!" Naruto said. I gave a slight laugh.

"This is the real one. The one Haku wore today was a fake." Everyone gaped, except Sasuke and Kakashi, who were keeping their cool. "We'll leave by the bridge, just as you will." Everyone gaped again.

"How did you know?" Sakura demanded.

"I just do. Now let's go, eh?" Me and Os disappeared, appearing next to Zabuza and Haku's graves. We both bowed formally, and just before Oscar was about to pick some flowers for the graves, I stopped him.

"Huh?"

"Haku wouldn't like it, and you'd destroy the nature." He nodded, and withdrew his hand. We gave blessings, and returned to the once dwelling of the thugs and henchmen. I noticed it had been burned.

"We burned it," Sasuke said, "So no one else could've found it and use it." I nodded approvingly with Oscar.

"We were going to do that too."

* * *

WEEK LATER

We walked to the completed bridge. I had stayed outside the home of the bridge-builder Tazuna for the time while they finished the bridge. Just before we were about to cross the bridge, I felt a hand tap me. /OH MY GOD! IT HAD BETTER NOT BE EDMOND!/ I spun around. I breathed a sigh of relief. /Thank god./ It was Kakashi. Edmond was a guy in school that was a grade older than me and had always pulled my hair for fun. I seriously hated that. Unfortunately, we had the same math class together, so it was torture. I hadn't even known who he was except for when I was talking to another girl in my class, Elaine, he had suddenly come behind and pulled her hair. After that, he had always started pulling my hair instead of Elaine's.

"I gotta ask you something."

"What?"

"Can you watch over Team 7 for me, like a job? I'll tell you where I live, and you guys can live with me. You know what happens after this mission don't you?" I gaped, although no one could see it.

"You knew?"

"Yeah. Because the way you acted, like you saw us before. So a deal or not?" I looked at ototo.

"Sure." he said.

"Ok, then, a deal." Kakashi said. He gave us directions to his home, and we followed him across the bridge until…there was a sudden tsunami. I saw Oscar being washed away.

"OTOTO!!!!!" I tried to dive after him, but Kakashi held me back by grabbing my arm.

"What the HELL are you doing?! You want to die too?!"

"What the HELL are YOU doing! I'm trying to save my brother, baka!" Tears started running. But he still held me back. Then I hit his arm in an acupuncture point that would stun him for sometime, and dove after him.

* * *

K! So that's chap...uh...TWO! THAT…WAS THE LONGEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN. XD I'm so pathetic. I'm NOT GOING TO CONTINUE UNLESS I GET ABOUT10 REVIEWS. Sorry! 


	4. In and Out of Konoha

**Chapter Three**

OK! CONTINUING! I hope you find this chap funny in the end!

Characters

Gaara, Tenmari, Kankuro: u know. I'm still lazy.

Orochimaru: One of the Sannins

Itachi: The big bad boy of the Uchiha clan. XD

* * *

/Oscar! Where are you!?/ I searched wildly in the water. I used my black chakra to sense his position, but then I felt him. I started to swim toward him, when suddenly a dimensional area appeared/A dimensional area!? PROTOMAN!/ I desperately tried to break the dimensional barrier, but couldn't. I went up for air, but when I was about to go down, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "GAHH! Let me go!" I yelled in front of supposedly Kakashi's face. When I stopped, I noticed I had yelled in Sasuke's. I blushed. "Sorry. It was supposed for Kakashi." I glared at Kakashi. He put his hand behind his head.

"Hee. Hee." I noticed that we were on a boat. I also saw that our bags were in the boat. /They must have found them./ They started rowing back to the Hidden Village in the Leaves.

"Kakashi!" I was really pissed. "Let me go back!!!" Since I had tried multiple times to escape, they had tied me to the boat. "GAHH!!"

"No." I looked over to where the dimensional area was, and it was slowly disappearing. /Damn you, Protoman. You better not have hurt Oscar./

KONOHA (A/N As usual…I'll be L A Z Y.)

* * *

KAKASHI'S HOME

I looked around his house. It was quite neat. Then Kakashi finally came.

"Finally here, Kakashi?" I said.

"Hey, I still don't know your name though. What is it? Zabuza and Haku knew."

"Olivia. And how are we supposed to supposedly 'look over them'?" Kakashi laughed.

"You've got spunk for a little girl. Actually, whenever I leave them, just watch them, see their progress and stuff. I'll show you your rooms." I followed him. "Where were you planning to sleep anyway in here while I would be gone for the time being, with the genin?"

"Floor." I answered. It looked like Kakashi nearly gagged. "What?" I said.

"You shouldn't have." I rolled my eyes.

"We're old enough. And don't treat us like little kids!" I got surprised as he patted my head. I punched him, a vein popping. He flew across the room. "DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT." I pronounced every word with small evilness--not really of course, but a little scare here and then.

"Oh…ok…" Kakashi said with a 'O' as his visible eye. I set down my stuff in the room.

"I'll be going." I disappeared, seeing the confrontation of Gaara's two teammates and team 7. I hid in the foliage. Sasuke had already hit Kankuro with the stone. I just waited. Gaara then arrived, hanging upside down in a tree.

"Kankuro." I heard him say in his deadly voice.

"Oh. H-hey Gaara." Kankuro said. Gaara came down.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble he has caused. And you," He looked at the tree I was in. "Who are you?"

"Why should I say?" I said. I came out.

"AHH! YOU AGAIN!" Naruto yelled. The others were equally surprised.

"So you know that person?" Gaara questioned. Team 7 nodded. "Why do you carry the infamous Zabuza's sword?" He looked at me.

"And why should I tell you the reason? Ask them." I pointed to Team 7. "They know all about it."

I started to walk away when suddenly a dimensional area appeared. "WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!?" I yelled, millions of veins popping. "SHIMATTA! I'M SICK OF THIS!!" Protoman appeared. I also sensed some one else. I threw a needle. I heard the thunk of the tree. /Grr..I missed./

"Well, looks like you've got friends. How nice. More glory for me." He threw his sword at me, but I used Zabuza-sama's sword.

"Ba-ka." I drawled. "Always thinking for yourself. And I don't have any friends." I spat. Then two kunais came at me, and I couldn't fend it off. "DAMN IT!" I gritted. The kunais were stuck in my shoulder. I had the chance to rip it out. But when it hit the ground, it started to float. "Chakra. Damn it." I cursed. It came at me again, came out by itself, and hit me again. .

/Itachi!/ I thought. /I should have known. That insignia on your kunai./ Gaara's team was just standing in the midst of all the fighting.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Then Kakashi arrived.

"Yo!"

"Now WHAT ARE **YOU **DOING HERE!?!?"

"Deciding to help you." He told Sasuke to help me, and to himself, that for the meantime, he would fend Itachi off. I still was fending off Protoman.

"Why are you even carrying that dead man's sword?" He taunted.

"Because he told me to!" I aimed a needle at his vital point. But it went right through! "What the HELL?!" He cackled.

"I'm made of data, you forget." He cackled even more. Then a kunai went into my back, and I spat out blood. Temari from Gaara's team came over, but Kankuro then pulled her back. Gaara put sand around me to recover meanwhile. It soon disappeared. Then while I was still with Protoman, Itachi aimed a kunai at me, and I reflected it, but at the same time Protoman slashed down. He hit me in the side. I collapsed. Protoman went over to me.

"How pitiful. Maybe getting rid of this dead man's sword will help."

"GET. AWAY. FROM. THE. SWORD." He came closer to stepping on it and breaking it in half. Then with the last of my strength, I swung it, and sliced his stomach. Data swirled around the area, and he logged out. I fell back down, but still holding on to Zabuza's sword. Temari came over, and started to pick me up.

"Don't." She looked surprised. "I want to die here. So I can be with my whole family again." Tears started to fall.

"No, you won't ." Kakashi said. "You're too brave for that." I just shook my head.

"I've had enough of life already." Then I became unconscious.

"Where's Protoman?" Sasuke's cold voice came.

"He already flew. Boys, get to the hospital for an arrangement of emergency room, and girls and I will help bring the girl." Kakashi got the sword, and held it, while Sakura and Temari took turns holding me. /This sword is heavy. But the way Olivia swung it, it seemed light. I'll ask her./

* * *

HOSPITAL

I woke up, and felt bandages all around my body and arms. /Damn it, Kakashi, I said not to./ Then Gaara's team and Team 7 along with Kakashi came in.

"Kakashi…" My mask from Haku was gone.

"What?"

"I told you not to. And where's the mask?"

"Oh. Here." Kakashi passed me the mask. I glared. "Didn't I say? You can't. You're too brave and strong for anyone to just let you die." He replied, others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Damn it, just listen for once, can't ya?" He did a cheeky smile, although no one could see it, but his exposed eye became and upside-down 'U'.

"Anyway, why do they want you?" Gaara said, being quiet all the time. I shrugged.

"Dunno. My black chakra, anything." He tilted his head.

"What black chakra?" Kankuro asked.

"Let's say…blood line limit." Kakashi answered.

"Can you show us?" Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

"She showed us when she killed the people on the bridge, remember…dobe?" Sasuke said, putting emphasis on the 'dobe'. Naruto got agitated, and started running toward Sasuke.

"Stop it, you idiots." I said. Naruto stopped, and looked at me.

"Why?"

"I know you two are forever rivals, but there's the chunnin exam, and don't spoil it by showing off your techniques now."

"Wha?" /Idiot./

"Forget it." He shrugged, like something wasn't unusual. /Oy./

"How do you know of the chunnin exams?" Temari questioned. I gave a small smile.

"I know a lot." I sensed a presence outside, so I looked around for my sword. "Hey, anybody got a kunai?" Kakashi held one.

"For what?"

"Sharpening my blade. Since I can't do much of anything else." I attempted to walk to my sword and catch the kunai that Kakashi threw to give me.

I sat down on the floor, facing the window, preparing to sharpen my blade, but at the last moment, I threw the kunai out the window. I heard the faint 'thunk' into a tree. /Kuso. Missed./

"What was that for?" Naruto said. I sighed.

"You guys are more clueless than I thought." I looked at the window. "Itachi." Everyone heard the sound of rustling bushes.

"How did you know he was there?" Sasuke demanded. I tsked.

"Figure it out." Silence. "Really, you don't know?" More silence. "Chakra. Everyone has a different feel to it. And you really couldn't figure it out?" Everyone shook their heads. /Oh boy. What a nice bunch./ I thought sarcastically, but I knew Kakashi should have felt it too, so I looked at him. He slightly shook his head. /What?/ I sweatdropped. /Is is just me, or are people getting stupider by the day? He must have masked it so well only I felt it because of my own chakra./

"How do they look like?" Gaara asked.

"It won't matter, but for Itachi, I guess only Sasuke wants to kill him."

"As for the other, you know, the one that was intentionally going to step on my sword."

/Him, huh?/ Gaara thought. /You can't kill him, so how?/

"His name, Protoman, can only be destroyed if his data is corrupted."

"Data?" Sasuke said.

"It's kind of hard to explain. As you know, we are born, but for him, he's programmed, where he can rewrite his whole system and completely become someone else. And you people need to be up-to-date. Well, not really. It's good the way you are. That way, viruses can't attack you in the reality and fantasy. The way with Protoman, is basically from things called 'Dimensional Areas'." I changed the subject. "Did you guys take the first exam yet?"

"NO! BUT- I'm going to become a chunnin!" Naruto hollered.

"Oy, Naruto, don't yell in a hospital." Kakashi said.

"You'll have two more, one in…" I trailed off.

"WHAT! What is it!?" Naruto said. I gave them a cheeky grin.

"Not telling." /Sasuke has to be careful. Because of Orochimaru. If Itachi's after me, could Orochimaru be with him?/ I thought. Kakashi noticed I was in deep thought, still alive in this world, but my mind in another.

/Wonder what she's thinking./

"Do you have any family?" Kankuro asked. The room fell silent, but Naruto was of course the stupid one.

"Of course she does! Like that boy that was next to her in the other hospital!" I drew in a breath sharply and bit my lip till it bled..

"Shut. Up." I stood up, sheathed my sword, and walked toward the door. I paused at the door, and replied.

"I don't talk about it." Then I disappeared.

* * *

I leaned my head against the trunk of a tree and sighed. The leaves had begun to fall, turning colors of orange and red.

/It's almost my birthday, I guess. Daniel doesn't even know my birthday. It was June since I've seen him. In my dreams, at least. About two months, maybe three./ Zabuza's sword was stuck into the tree. /Zabuza, Haku. So long. Ototo. All gone./ The sound of sandals underneath me made my concentration disappear. /Hmm?/

"Hey, you." /Gaara./ He then transported to the end of the branch I was sitting on by using his sand.

"Nani?"

"We're the same."

"What are you saying?" I got tense. I didn't like the way this was going.

"No family. So that's why you carry Momochi Zabuza's sword, because he took you in, and treated you like family?" No reply. /His parents hated him, something like that, if I remember./ "Your birthday is November 1st, isn't it?" I was shocked.

"How…How did you know?"

"I can tell. Who's the boy that kid talked about?"

"No one. A friend."

/Secretive./ Gaara thought. /She's always keeps to herself./

"I'll tell you one thing. Don't kill in the third exam. And you still have a family. Temari and Kankuro."

"Hey, lovebirds." A voice interrupted. I looked down with disgust.

"Whatcha doing?"

/Kankuro./ I stood up, yanked my sword out of the tree and put it back in my chakra scabbard. Kankuro thought I was going to attack Gaara, so he threw a couple of kunais. But before they even came close to me, I dislodged them.

"I'm not fighting." I left.

"Gaara, you like her don't you?" Kankuro said tauntingly. Gaara didn't reply, and his sand was stirring.

* * *

_No, I don't. I only want to find out her past. _Gaara's conscience said.

**Yes, you do.** Said Gaara's inner demon.

_We are alike, so it's different then what you think, demon._

**sigh I guess so. Can't argue.

* * *

**

"Kankuro. I only want her past. Different, but alike. And what exactly is black chakra. Is it deadly?" Kankuro shook his head.

"Bloodline. Maybe it is."

* * *

DREAM

"Ne-chan!" Ototo was running toward me.

"Ototo, nani?" I hugged him. He looked like a one year old, so tiny. It turned into a nightmare.

"Good-bye." He suddenly turned into Protoman, and stabbed me.

"Nan…Nani?" The tsunami waves came back, crashing me against boulders and buildings, having no one to save me. /I'm…going…/ Protoman was above me, and I struggled to get to him, but black hands held me. /Full-Metal? No! The gate!/ I struggled to still get out, but was swallowed into the blackness, and a cackling Protoman.

* * *

REALITY

I woke up, beads of cold sweat covering me. I had gone back to Kakashi's home and settled on the ground, but now I was on his bed.

"Huh?" I smiled. /You're just sometimes too nice./ I looked at the ceiling. The waves still were visible in my mind. I shook my head. Then Kakashi came in, wearing PJ's having teddy bears and bunny slippers. He looked surprised that I was awake. I started laughing.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! You…HAHAH!…PJ'S!!!!!!????? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" I went crazy. He sweat dropped.

/At least she happier. Since that dream of hers./

"So what?"

"But…HAHA!…PJ's…Ha…on you looks…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"Oy, you got Sugar no Jutsu or something? It's not like I would wear my jounin suit."

"But you usually wouldn't wear…TEDDY BEARS!" I had calmed down now. A mischievous grin was on my face. "Wait till I tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." He was in mock terror.

"Ahhh. What should I do." Then the grin was on his face. However, he still wore his mask. "Now it's my turn." He looked at my nightgown. "Well…er…nothing really. Just blue and black."

"OH, since your teddy bears are PINK, and the background is PURPLE…YOU ARE DAMN GAY!!!!!!"

I started running.

"You come back here! RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi started to chase me.

"NAH NAH NAH NAH!" And the night was filled with commotion of Me and Kakashi. The True Story.

NEXT DAY

I sat back in another tree, different from the one Gaara had talked with me.

/Why did he talk with me? Well, we aren't that different, except for family and mayhaps…I dunno./ I blushed at the thought. /Like me? NO. Not his style./ Then Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. I fell off the tree anime-style, popping a vein.

"Nani?"

"Look." I sighed.

/What a life it is./

I saw them already in the line to get a scroll for the Forest of Death. /Anko./ I looked around. /Where could she be? Oh, right, Orochimaru. Matte, already?/ I shivered. The curtain slid open, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came out. /Heaven scroll./ I didn't wear my mask, and wore a Leaf Village insigna headband, so it wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"Hey. Again." Sasuke was walking toward me.

"Yup. Careful in this exam. And I'm serious." Then I disappeared, leaving a bewildered Sasuke.

I leapt through the trees, thinking. /Orochimaru…god, like that story that Nica-chan made me be the evil one. Ugh./ I shuddered. /And then he is that immortal thingy. EWWWW./ Then I got back to Kakashi's home, where he was reading his perverted book.

"Boo."

"So, anything?"

"All that they got the Heaven scroll." I started heading to my room. "Kakashi, I have to leave sooner or later, this is getting dangerous. I can't let Itachi and Protoman keep appearing in this Village. Tomorrow, I'm leaving at dawn." Kakashi was rather shocked.

"Already?"

"Yes. The longer I stay, the more dangerous it gets. Orochimaru…"

"What of Orochimaru?"

"Iie. Nothing."

"Serious. How do you know him?"

"Duh. Guess."

"Oh, right. Anime."

/Baka. You are the anime./ I thought. We yakked till night.

* * *

"Night…chikan." I said. (XD)

"HEY!!!! YOU. ARE. DEAD!!!!" He mused. "At least for tomorrow." At ten PM, we finally settled down to sleep.

* * *

PJ'S! XD Was it funny? Kakashi in Pj's? Seriously, I got kinda crazy with the teddy bears and colors, but yeah. XDPlease review!

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: The week of 7/9 I'll lose my computer in the boxes, so i won't be able to update anymore until...uh...November? I'm sorry about that, but my parents won't let me keep it out until like September. :-( But I'll try updating everyday, k? Below's a little blip.

* * *

Kakashi: Hey...you put me in PJ's!

Me: Hey, I'm the author, so shush. Or...I could of...

Naruto: WHAT! WHAT! TELL ME?

Sasuke: ...She's about to tell you dobe.

Me: Put Kakashi in UNDERWEAR! (A/N My brother thought of that. XD)

Kakashi:Draws out knife with a million spikes: You. Are. Dead.

Me:Sweatdrops: Hey, hey, chill...I didn't, ok?

Kakashi: Yeah! You didn't:Reads his perverted book and is all happy and uh...calm:

Me and Sasuke: ...

Naruto: OH...Wait till I tell Sakura-chan!

Kakashi:Ears perk up. Turns evilly on Naruto:

Naruto: Hey...Hey...H-hey. :White face and eyes:

Kakashi:Waves knife menacingly, starts advancing.:

Naruto:Runs for his life:

So havoc wrecks in the house, and the house blows up. XD The End of Naruto's life. JK.


	5. Akatsuki and Nebula

**Chapter Four**

Yay! I updated! I'm gonna try to update all my chaps I typed already so I won't forget which chap I'm on. Anyway, enjoy.

Characters

Kisame: Fish dude. XD I love that joke.

Gravityman, Dr. Regal: Megaman:NT Warrior

Kimblee, Izumi: Full-Metal Alchemist

Myra: Friend at school that Edmond used to bother, but in this story, Elaine

Sarutobi-sensei: I'm not gonna spoil anything but this, he was the Sannins sensei and the...Find it out yourself. XP

* * *

I left the house, at midnight instead, looking for the last time there. Then a gust of wind approached me.

"Hmm?" I saw it was Gaara. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Meditating. And I might as well ask you the same."

"Leaving." I jumped into the trees. "See ya."

/I should find Haku and Zabuza's graves. Long time I haven't seen them./ I had already be traveling until noon, and rested for a while. /I think I'm close to them though, since I've already passed out of the Land of Fire./ I started off again.

A few days later, I arrived at the cliff which contained their graves. /Haku. Zabuza. Long time./ I thought of something. /Since I saw the gate, Full-Metal came too?/ I clapped my hands together and put my hands on both of the wooden crosses. Fresh flowers sprouted out from the ground and a wreath formed around them. /So it does work!/ I thought, beaming with happiness.

"Finally." A voice said. I wheeled around. Itachi and Orochimaru was there. I drew out my sword.

"What do you losers want?" /This isn't good. I'm already weak from traveling constantly, only having short naps./ Orochimaru suddenly went behind me. I reflexed by hitting at him, but he blocked me and threw me off. Itachi came after me and suddenly out of nowhere, Orochimaru sprayed sleepy gas at me and I gagged. /GAS?! THAT'S WRONG!/ Everything got blurry, then focused, and then blurred again. I fell in a heap to the ground. Itachi picked me up.

(A/N Is that what it's called? Sleepy Gas?)

NEBULA AND AKATSUKI HIDEOUT

Itachi let me slump to the ground, but before I could, Protoman grabbed my neck and held me. He had a man next to him, cloaked in black long sleeves and pants with a black mask.

"Pitiful." Protoman said. He grabbed my mask and pulled it off. The man next to Protoman dimly recognized me.

/This is weird. Where did I see her?/ The man thought. Protoman saw that I breathed heavily and occasionally grunted softly, as if from hardship.

"Take her away." He dropped me on the ground and the mask followed. "Tie her up with Itachi." Itachi dreaded this.

/Kuso. Always me./

I eventually woke up, leaning against a wall. Suddenly I felt someone…something yank my hand. I nearly fell over, and I popped a vein.

"YO!" I yelled. Then I realized it was Itachi. "AND WHY THE HELL AM I WITH **_YOU_**?!!?!!" He gave no reply, and yanked me up and out the door. I noticed we wore handcuffs, and I tried to veer away from him, but he dragged me along. We eventually reached a large room, with the Akatsuki and Nebula leader behind a screen.

"Bow." Itachi did so, nearly dragging me down. I stood back up. He shot a warning glance at me.

"I don't bow to bastards like you. I would only bow to the Hokage." I heard Laserman-Dr. Regal's voice.

"Gravityman." I felt a huge pressure on me. I tried getting back up, but Gravityman increased the pressure. The chain broke.

/Yes!/ Then he made no gravity where I was, and I slammed into the ceiling, and dropped back down.

"So will you now?"

"IIE!" Then Protoman came and slashed at my arms again, opening an old wound. He kicked my side, and I skidded off to a wall in the room. I stood up, and a name I recognized was spoken.

"Edmond." /Nani? EDMOND??!??!?!?/ He rushed at me with speed I never knew he had, and had me pinned against the wall.

"Why are you doing this, Edmond?" He pressed harder.

"My name's not Edmond anymore! My old self was weak! I found out about Nebula and Akatsuki and joined them." His face lit up in a glee, but I didn't see it.

"Then you've forgotten about me then. If you've forgotten….DOUSHITE!!??! BAKA!!! My name's Olivia, you got that!??!?!??!?! HUH!?!??! " Edmond didn't release me.

"No."

"AND IF YOU NEED MORE HELP, ELAINE!!! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU JOIN WITH THESE FAT HEADS?!?!?!? DAMN IT, WHY???!! OR DID YOU FORGET THAT MY PARENTS WERE KILLED FROM THESE LOSERS?"

"Urusai!" He released me and I tried standing up and noticed that a haze of black was pouring out from him and transferring back to Protoman.  
/The damn loser Protoman./ I thought.

"IF YOU NEED MORE, DANICA AND THE GUY I LIKED!!!!" I yelled, but added in a mutter. "But I never told you his name." (XD) Then I heard another voice I recognized.

"And since you're not much use now, I'm gonna blow you up." /Kimblee. CHIKUSHOU!!/

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I did alchemy, and made him stop in his way by using spikes. But he just smirked.

"Thanks for giving me the ingredients."

"Baka." Then just as he was about to explode it, I put a wall around him. /Thanks a lot Al./ I thought as I stood back up. There was a mini explosion, and Kimblee came crawling out, semi-bloody and scratched.

"You little brat. I'll get you next time." Edmond seemed to become his regular self now. My heart throbbed, and blood came. /Damn it. Too much. Pushed myself too hard in my condition./

"I thought you were going to get at me sooner, piece of shit. Or are you scared, Kimblee J. Zolf?" That aggravated him. He headed at me. I looked up. /Mom. Dad. Ototo. Haku. Zabuza. Mama. Momo. And so many others. Finally. I'm coming./ But when I looked back, I saw that Edmond and Itachi were in front of me. /WHA?!??!?! EDMOND…**_THE _**EDMOND AND **_THE_** ITACHI…WHAT THE HECK??!??!!?/ I gaped.

"Doushite?" But they never answered, since Orochimaru came out of nowhere again and hit me. I was thrown and fell down, paralyzed with the 'temporary venom'. /Nante?!/ Edmond became…someone else. He ran over and caught me from completely falling down from the pain and fainting. (0-0 Haru-chan, start freaking out.) Edmond stared at Orochimaru.

"Why did you do that?" He spat.

"I've finally decided that I'm going to ditch this place, and start a new kingdom of my own." Orochimaru sped out of the place, with the Akatsuki ruler and Regal yelling to capture him. Meanwhile, Edmond carried me and walked with Itachi to the room they kept me in earlier.

In the room, Itachi looked at Edmond, who was looking over me.

"Why do you watch over her?" Itachi asked.

"Because I knew her and she's a friend. But why did she make Gravityman make the pressure increase so the chain would break?" He said, pointing at the broken chain on Itachi's left hand. Itachi said nothing but stared at me with his Sharingan, and put a towel on my head. "How sick is she?" Edmond asked, like a kid who pesters an adult. Well, he was younger anyway.

"Worse enough for no medicine that we have. If it goes on, and Protoman won't let her to the hospital, she might die." Then Itachi left, leaving Edmond to watch me.

My eyes opened, at first snapping back shut from the glare of the light, but eventually adjusting to my surrounding.

"You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice, and suddenly a guy with long-ish hair stood over me. (Yup, you got it Haru-chan!)

"WHY ARE **_YOU_** HERE!!!!?!?!??!" I yelled, nearly popping out of bed, but my fever kept me down.

"Watching over you. You've got a fever that right now, we have no medicine for."

"Oy. Hospital, baka." He glared at me.

"That's what Elaine used to say. And Protoman won't let you go to the hospital, baka."

"Chou-baka."

"Wha?" I stuck my tongue out. Kiddie time. Then the door leading to the room creaked open, and out again came the orochi, Orochimaru. Edmond stood up, with a kunai ready. Orochimaru laughed.

"Really, do you think you can hurt me with **that**?"

"If I really want to." Edmond replied coolly. "And what the hell do you want here?" I smiled at that. Since I remembered that he never tried to cuss/swear.

"The girl." Then he fought with Edmond. Edmond dodged behind him and tried to find an opening. Orochimaru ducked and swerved out of the weak spot. I tried to get out of the bed to help him, but I still couldn't. Edmond was slashed off to a corner of the room. Orochimaru used his hand and picked me up by the throat with it, facing him. I struggled, but my hands were useless. "I'll tell you something." Orochimaru said. "That there was three people that killed your parents." He made sure I was staring at his eye, and I couldn't believe what I saw. "First, I gave them the cursed seal, then Protoman slashed them…" I tried to tear myself away from him and cover my ears, but my state and he wouldn't let me. "Then Kimblee blew them to pieces and left them to die like that." I saw the whole gory thing from Orochimaru's eyes. I felt the my black chakra stir and spread over me, and Orochimaru seemed to be happy about that. A black manisfestation seeped through my whole body, and I socked Orochimaru in the face, who let go of me. I then drew out two kunais and headed at him, slashing him and stabbing him. But he didn't get hurt. Recognition struck me.

"You…you inhuman person! Immortality so you could live and learn all the jutsus in the world! You want Sasuke so you can change bodies don't you! AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!??!?!"

"Nothing. But I want your black chakra."

"Ikeike, everyone wants that." I headed at Orochimaru, ready to kill him, but suddenly two hands grabbed my arms, and I nearly stabbed the person, but to my surprise, it was Edmond.

"Don't."

"Doushite?! You heard what he said!"

"I know, but…" He turned me to face him and hugged me. "Would your mom and dad be happy if their daughter was a murderer?" I didn't move, stunned. "I already killed…I'm…I don't know what to do." Edmond hugged me tighter.

"It's ok. Just stop doing this." He held tight until I withdrew the my chakra that infested me.

"Arigatou…Edmond." I lost my 'anger power', and Edmond carried me back to the bed.

"Rest for a while." I nodded. He faced Orochimaru, kunai in front of him. "I don't get this, why does everyone go after her? I figured it was the chakra, but I feel there is something else."

"My heir. The hate in her heart."

"Baka! Iie, that's not true! My mother and father have died, but I still have my friends, my relatives, and this man in front of me that will protect me. They're all friends!" I yelled with my strength, but ended coughing up blood. I didn't care a bit. "If that's what you think, the Hokage also loved you, but you seek to kill Sarutobi-sensei!" I coughed up more.

"Yamero. Olivia, you'll kill yourself."

"How did you know Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru was shocked. I smirked.

"She just knows." Edmond said before I could reply.

"Then I'll show you why." He rushed over to the bedside and placed two fingers on my forehead, suddenly past Edmond. "You'll be in terror now." Orochimaru cackled and ran away.

"The loser." Edmond quoted. I didn't feel much of pain, but I saw the story of Orochimaru with the other legendary Sannin. When the whole story ended I saw why.

"So that's why. He had started to kill Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, even ANBU to find out jutsus and a forbidden one to become immortal. But since Sarutobi-sensei didn't let Orochimaru become the next Hokage because of his twisted ideas, Orochimaru left and became immortal. He did this so he could get revenge on Sarutobi-sensei." I popped a vein and sat up. "THAT'S A BAKA REASON, YA KNOW, OROCHIMARU!" I chilled back down again, but unfortunately got more blood out of me. "Oy." I said as I settled back into the bed. /Not much of terror as Orochimaru said./ The door opened and Itachi came in. "OY!!! YOU WERE JUST OUTSIDE, WATCHING THE WHOLE DAMN FIGHT, WEREN'T YOU?!?!?" I sat up in the bed again, this time a million veins popping, and coughing a lot more blood.

"Olivia, you should maybe calm down." Edmond said with a sweat-drop.

"OY! YOU!" I sighed. "Fine. AND WHY WERE YOU JUST STANDING OUTSIDE FOR?!?!?" I worked myself up.

"I was going to ask you something." Itachi said, still calm and collected. I stopped in my rage.

"Huh?"

"Why did you try to break the chain? I could have gotten out of it, anyway." I was quiet for a second.

/Should I tell? Yeah, just do it./

"Because I don't let anyone else take my own punishment. You bowed, I didn't, so hallelujah! Get the point?" I hated explaining stuff. It got me worked up. Edmond was scared a bit from this. "And when the hell is Protoman going to get me to a hospital?" I looked at Itachi. He shrugged. "God, I feel like Izumi right now." I said as I once again settled back into the bed. Itachi and Edmond looked at me like I was weird or something. "Someone else." I drifted off to sleep, still having my and Orochimaru's story churning in my head.

Edmond and Itachi looked at each other.

"Who the heck is Izumi?" Edmond asked.

"Maybe Kimblee knows." Itachi replied. That sent a shiver up Edmond's spine.

/He's the guy that tried to what…explode me?/

"Itachi." A rough voice said. He looked at the door calmly. A blue-skinned man wearing similar clothing but with a Mist headband and a bandaged large sword, like mine, on his back appeared.

"Kisame."

"Protoman is only going to let the girl get to the hospital, on a condition if the three of us die."

"Then we'll just run. Good, Kisame." Itachi glanced at Edmond. "Where's her things?" Edmond lifted my bag. "And the sword?" Edmond tried to pick up the sword, but it was extremely heavy, and even Kisame couldn't lift it without using a tremendous effort, although having one on his back covered in tape and underneath a killer weapon.

"Weird." Kisame said.

"We need the girl to lift it." Edmond walked back to the bed and started shaking me.

"Hey. Hey, Olivia. Olivia. Wake up." I didn't, and Edmond looked to Itachi and Kisame for help. Itachi closed his eyes and said:

"She's almost too late, someone else has to carry it." Edmond had me already in his arms, and the bag, so it was Itachi or Kisame.

"Oy, Itachi, you aren't carrying anything, so you carry it." Edmond said, looking relatively happy. Then he felt something click in his brain. "It only worked when carrying her…"Edmond looked like he was going to faint. "HEY! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!??!" Edmond yelled at me, popping veins. Kisame snickered.

"Now it's you. I bet she likes you." Kisame sneered at Edmond.

"Hey, we're classmate slash friends. Got it?"

"Stop arguing and lets get going." Itachi said, impatient.

They had only gotten into the forest past the Akatsuki and Nebula hideout before the alarm was sounded.

"Kuso." Itachi said.

"Hey, Itachi!" Edmond yelled over the clamor. "Why do **_you_** care about Olivia, anyway?" He said.

"Or is it because you like her?" Kisame and Edmond chimed. Itachi flushed a little.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HER!!!" Kisame said. "We've got two lovebirds."

"Hey." Itachi and Edmond said.

"Do you want war here?" A million-popping veined, irritated, white-eyed Edmond said to Kisame. (XD God, imagine this in real life. XD)

"Hey, I never said anything offensive!" Kisame shot back. "You got all heated up." Itachi got irritated of this, since he was between the two, Kisame on his right, Edmond on the left.

"Hey! **You** said 'We've got two lovebirds here' so guess what, you like her too! I bet you're envious that **I'm** carrying her and **you're** not!"

"Oh, you're so dead when we get rid of those guards first." Edmond and Kisame had electricity in their eyes facing each other, and Itachi wasn't so lucky. He got fried. (XD IMAGINE THAT!) But no one cared, since I was out, and Kisame and Edmond were what, eternal rivals?

"HEY!!!" Itachi finally yelled, tired of getting fried and having two people on both sides of him yelling in his ear…no, ears. (ok, so I got OC with Itachi. Oh well, more fun. XD) "STOP FREAKIN' YELLING IN MY EARS!" This time he got a million-popping, irritated, white-eyed face like Edmond earlier. He chilled eventually. "Stop arguing. We've got to get out of this place, before they find us." By this time, Edmond and Kisame got REALLY scared and stopped arguing at each other, although they both sent looks that said: 'YOU'RE DEAD LATER, LOSER'.

"Do we need a back up person?" Kisame said, hefting his sword.

"Iie. We need a trap, a diversion, but we still have to stick together."

"Like retracing back our steps and going a different way?" Edmond suggested. An evil smirk tugged at Itachi's lips.

"Exactly. And I know where."

* * *

Cliffie...MUAHAHA! Ok, JK. PLEASE...OMG PLEASE...REVIEW! I guess I went OC...Really OC with Itachi and Kisame and Edmond and ppl, but yeah. 


	6. The Final Exam and the Fight!

**Chapter Five**

OK! Chapter Five:) YAY! XD So I'm still kinda on the OC side, but yeah, more fun! Yippee! Enjoy this chap! BUT I'LL WARN YOU, THERE ARE SPOILERS!

Special Thanks to:

Simply Sakura and Nicachan510. Well, if anyone else is reading this. :( (Crying)

I might not update after this, but if I do, a miracle!

* * *

"A BOG?! A BOG!?" Edmond said. "You're kidding."

"But one that can look like ground." Itachi said.

"Oy, what the hell is with you?" Edmond muttered. "And how is supposed to help Olivia?" Edmond asked. "Oh, I know, drowning her." He added sarcastically.

"You'll be the one drowning soon enough." Kisame threatened.

"Shut up." Edmond shot back. Itachi popping another million veins and socked them both in the face.

"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" The two allies of his flew to the sides and landed head first. Under his breath, he muttered, "Sorry Olivia." He sighed as regained his composure. "Will you both stop arguing, we need to work on this. So first, fake footsteps. Lead them into the bog, good-bye to them. Easy?" The other two nodded. "Edmond, you won't do anything, but jump out of here if they see the bog." Edmond nodded back.

"Kisame, crush them." Itachi recieved another nod and the plan commenced. Thankfully they didn't notice the bog, and yatta, a horrible death. The three of them set off before they even were completely sunk. (Ok, so I got lazy. XD Didn't feel like writing it all out. The story in a summary.)

* * *

"How much longer till Konoha?" Edmond asked.

"Another hour." Itachi replied.

"Because she's starting to cough blood more often. Why not go to a neighboring one?"

"You ask too many questions, boy." Kisame said in place of Itachi. He was about to go on when I started coughing. "And the girl's getting on my nerves." He prepared a hit on me. Itachi noticed, but said nothing. "And I should do this." He hit my chest, catching Edmond off guard. Edmond just in time rolled my head to the side so the blood wouldn't get all over the place.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Edmond nearly kicked him in the face. He wiped off some of the excess blood off my mouth with his long-sleeved shirt.

"Kisame." Itachi looked at the shark. "Don't get reckless and excited."

* * *

The party of three soon arrived at the gate of Konoha, and Itachi used his Sharingan on the guard.

"Where's the hospital?" Edmond asked.  
"You don't know anything, do you?" Kisame jeered. "Itachi's going to show us."

"Stop bickering. We're there." Itachi cut in. The three entered the doors to the hospital. There was only one nurse at the desk that got scared, and started reaching for the phone to call ANBU.

"Iie. Please don't." Edmond said. She still reached for the phone, slowly. Kisame hefted his sword.

"Kisame. Don't scare her." Itachi said. He looked at the nurse to see if she wasn't half dead from the blue-skinned shark person thingy.

"Onegai. It's only that she," Edmond said while looking down at me. "Needs help." The nurse suddenly ran from behind the desk and touched my forehead with a thermometer.

"No way. 106°." She looked at them. "Chotto matte." She ran off to find a doctor, and came back with one and a transport bed. Edmond laid me down on the bed and the nurse fixed a respirator.

"Itachi." Edmond glanced at Itachi, and he nodded. The bed was wheeled to a room, and gave me medicine that only helped coughing. He set down the bag and sword in a corner. "Gomen nasai. I can't see you wake up. But I'll come back." Edmond muttered. Then the Akatsuki members and Nebula left.

* * *

A week or so later, I woke up, in a place I didn't recognize. /Where am I?/ I coughed, and saw I still coughed up blood. /Chikushou./ Something snapped in my head. /Wait! Where are Edmond and Itachi and Kisame?/ I sat up in bed, and started walking out the door. I crashed into the nurse that was coming in.

"Wait! You can't get up yet!" I paid no heed. I walked as fast as I could to the front door and stood outside.

/But I didn't even get to see you and say ja ne. Maybe sayonara./ A kunai landed near my feet. I backed away. /Who is it now?/ I saw Orochimaru.

"Shimatta, what do you want now?" He laughed.

"I'll need you to heal first. Then I can take you." The orochi dispersed into the foliage.

/Doushite? Why is he after me?/ I thought. The nurse came and led me back in.

* * *

Meanwhile, an old friend of mine went into a hospital. /Uchiha Sasuke. Where is it?/ She reached the room, and put a flower in a vase she brought along. Sasuke woke up and saw her.

"Who are you?"

"I..uh…My name is Danica, but you can call me Haru."

"Uh…ok, Haru." Sasuke looked at the girl. /One of that girl's friends./ (OMG! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS PAIRING!)

* * *

/I wonder where Olivia could be. It's a long time since I saw her./ A boy of my age thought. /She's maybe at the Chunnin Exams sooner or later. It's actually good I kind of did training, since we're in a 'ninja' world now./

* * *

"Why are you here anyway?" Sasuke inquired.

"I…because…"

"You like me, right?" Danica had the words taken from her mouth.

"Umn…"

"Thanks for watching over me, anyway." He embraced her. "Those fan girls always get on my nerves." Haru was REALLY SHOCKED.

* * *

Two weeks later, the chunnin exams were taking place, the main matches. "The Chunnin Exam." Danica said. /I didn't get Sasuke…Wah./ It was the start of the exam, and she noticed a familiar face. "Daniel?" The figure turned and saw the owner of the voice.

"Danica? You're here too?" They started talking and went to the stadium for the main matches.

* * *

I took no time walking to the stadium, since the matches already started, and I only remembered up to the part where Naruto fought against Neji, and he won. I was allowed out of the hospital for periods of time, and this was an exception. I arrived at the stadium, and it was Shikamaru against Temari, and it seemed like it just ended. I walked over to where Sakura and Ino and Chouji were, and scared them from the blue.

"Hi Sakura." Ino and Chouji looked at me too.

"Hi!" Sakura replied. Then we were interrupted when a huge gust of wind swept through the arena and Sasuke and Kakashi were in the middle of the stadium.

/Just on time./ The proctor thought. Then Kakashi transported to where we were.

"Late as usual, Kakashi." I said. He looked surprised that I was here.

"Back so soon?"

"Really. If you pay more attention, the…" I thought of Itachi and Edmond, who rather didn't do anything bad. "uh…I got really ill and so someone had to bring me back here. I went all the way to Mist too, but I guess they brought me back here because of my headband." Kakashi looked rather suspicious, but concentrated on the battle. It went on, and Sasuke suddenly got the speed that Lee had, and to protect himself, Gaara encased himself in solid sand. But them he used chidori, and a monster like thing came out from the hole that he made using chidori. But then an explosion came from the Hokage's seating place, and there were suddenly feathers of illusions all over the place.

/Dispel!/ All the jounins and Sakura including me thought. I noticed a familiar pink jacket at the bottom row below me, but on the same level. /Haru-chan?/ I went over to the girl quickly, and saw Daniel a row above her. /They must have seen each other, but didn't sit together. That would have been weird./ I did a sign. /Revive./ I also did the same to Daniel. It took some time, but when they saw me, Haru-chan hugged me so hard I could have sworn she might have cracked my bone.

"Haru-chan…Not so hard…still recovering." She let go.

"Yuki-chan, long time no see." I looked at Daniel, obviously that he was confused. But it didn't matter. I hugged him and he hugged back. (FLUFF! XD)

"Sorry, Daniel-kun. I couldn't get back to you sooner."

"It's ok. So your nickname is Yuki, hers is Haru?" We both nodded.

"We can't talk now. I…Orochimaru is after me." Haru-chan's eyes along with Daniel-kun's widened. Kunais landed near our feet, and we dodged out of the rest of the weapons. /Shimatta, I'm not completely healed yet. But I'll have to do it./ The forces of Sound kept pushing me toward the place where the Hokage's were. /Why there?/ I looked up, and saw Sarutobi under the grip of Orochimaru. /THAT BASTARD!/ They had others going for Haru-chan and Daniel-kun, and behind them were another party.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Iie!" Haru-chan replied.

"Now, and that's an order!" I yelled back. But I didn't get another sentence out because a Sound nin kicked me to the space above the arena and then kicked me up onto the roof next to where the fight was with the Hokage's.

"YUKI!" Haru-chan and Daniel-kun yelled with worry.

* * *

/Kuso./ I thought as I stood up. I saw ten Sound nins and one Sand jounin with an ANBU who I thought was with Konoha. I coughed up a little blood. /Damn, still weak./ The Sound nins came at me, and I dodged them all until the Sand jounin nearly hit me with a sword, so I flipped back, but unfortunately landed on the Hokage's roof fight. I drew out senbon and started to attack at the pressure points in the neck. /After you, Haku./ I stopped, and one came out behind me. /Baka./ I had the senbon at his eyes. Everyone stopped.

"I swear I'll kill him if I have to."

"But you won't. Cause you're afraid to." A voice said.

/Kabuto. And he's kind of right./ Another came and I had both my hands full.

"Maybe." I dropped my hands but immediately stuck them in the pressure point. /Too easy. Ten more to go./ They all headed at me, but I held a senbon in my mouth and only used one senbon per person. After I finished the first needles in my hand, there were only three left. One sound, sand, and Kabuto. Kabuto didn't go after me, and I used two needles on the sound and sand nins. Kabuto was left. I pulled out my senbon.

"Always you left, eh, right hand of Orochimaru?" He drew out his curved kunai. We went at each other, and Orochimaru watched us with a happy look on his face.

* * *

"Oh! So you're also after the black chakra, Orochimaru." Hokage said.

"How sharp, Sarutobi-sensei." ANBU were outside of this shield, so they couldn't help the Hokage in the fight. But they eventually noticed us fighting, so came over.

* * *

"Iie!" They stopped. "This person, or whatever you call him, can kill ANBU. He did that with the others when he tried to kill Sasuke. Concentrate on Lord Hokage." We both charged each other, first locking one hand, then the other, and broke apart. I threw my senbon and replenished new ones while he was blocking them, but I attacked him too. He nearly hit me with his kunai, but I locked in combat with my senbon. I didn't pay attention, and he hit me in the chest. I was kicked, and rolled close to where the ANBU were. I stood back up, and started walking for a while when the effect came from my weakened state. I coughed into my hand.

"Kuso!"

"I can control when you have pain." Kabuto said. "Notice when I hit you, I also inserted a small amount of poison that allows me to control your pain. And I feel like it right now!" I coughed more and felt a pain erupt from my heart. Falling down on my knees, I looked up as his feet reached near where I was. He raised the kunai, and I shut my eyes. But the stab never came. I looked up, and another man cloaked in black with a black mask had a kunai at Kabuto's neck and blocking the kunai. (Yup. He's back! XD) I knew who he was.

"Edmond? EDMOND?!" I stared at him. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye. Itachi figured that Orochimaru would be back. Yes, and Nebula broke with Akatsuki, and I broke with Nebula." He answered before I could ask. Edmond looked back at Kabuto. "You should really pick on your own size. Baka." He released him and Kabuto went to attack Kakashi and the others. Edmond picked me up by the arm and helped me up, then helped me down to where Haru-chan was with Daniel-kun.

"Who is he?" Haru-chan asked. Edmond was about to reply when I said in Cantonese:

"Don't say anything." I replied back to Haru-chan, in English of course. "You know him." I cracked a smile. " 'The clown.'" Edmond popped a vein and nearly socked me. Yeah right. Haru-chan nearly fainted.

"HIM!???!?!" She looked at 'him.' "EDMOND!?! WHAT THE…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Edmond removed his mask, and Daniel remembered him.

"Hey, you're that dude that used to bother Yuki." Edmond looked confused.

"Who the hell is Yuki?" I popped a gazillion veins.

"ME, YOU CHOU-BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!" I yelled at the idiot. (XD So many 'idiots'.)

"Ok! Geez." Then a kunai thudded in between us, interrupting the 'happy reunion'. I smirked.

"Time to roll." I drew out my senbon. "You two know some shinobi skills, right?" I said to Haru-chan and Daniel-kun. They nodded. "Then let's go." We headed at the Sound and Sand shinobi, and I saw Kabuto among them. "Back so soon, kasu?"

"But faring better then you." I threw my senbon at other acupuncture points, one in the chest and neck.

"Baka. Seems like we're faring better." I called out to the others. "Hey! How many more to go?"

"About 30 more to go." Daniel-kun called back.

"Wee." I said sarcastically. "How fun." /We should get in a circle, and base our attacks in a circle formation./ "Group together in a circle!" I yelled out. They got the cue, and we all fought together as teamwork.

"Haru-chan, there's too many, isn't there?" I said to my friend.

"Hai. Doushite?"

"They'll overwhelm us." Kabuto said something.  
"Orochimaru-sama hasn't said something about when your parents died." I flinched.

"I don't give a damn about it." I gritted.

"Your ototo, when your tou-san and kaa-san got the seal, your brother came and saw what was happening. Your parents told him to run, but he didn't, and charged at us."

/Us? So Kabuto was there too./

"But I caught him, and Orochimaru-sama forced him to watch the murder." I clenched my hands, and had a chakra sword in my hand.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" I charged at him, and stuck the sword through him, but he had no resistance.

* * *

I stopped as soon as the sword went through him. /Just like when I killed Gato's henchmen./ Kabuto laughed and pulled the sword from his body. I stepped back.

"You know," The silver-haired kid said. "That I can regenerate my cells. So there's no effect." He drew out his curved kunai. I didn't do anything, since I was so shaken by what I did. "So to get rid of you," He raised the weapon. "I'll kill you!" Kabuto brought down the kunai once again, but out of nowhere, Kakashi's kunai came and hit Kabuto's kunai, which jolted me out of my state.

"Get back, Olivia." The masked jounin said. I flew back to where the rest of my friends where, but I still had my chakra sword in my hands, off to the side, shaking uncontrollably.

"Yuki-chan, calm down." Haru-chan said while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I concentrated on not to keep on shaking, and eventually did stop. I used that same hatred I had from Zabuza and Haku's death to calm myself down.

/Now to get over the fear./

"You haven't killed before, right? Except for the time when you killed all off Gato's henchmen." Kakashi said.

"Matte. Get out of here first." I said. "And Haru-chan…" My friends all had a feeling that I was going to kill.

"Y-"

"Onegai…Onegai…Don't look." I brought my hands level to my face. I made sure they didn't look, and even Kabuto wondered what I was doing.

"Kakashi, you know what I might do, right?" The jounin nodded, and leapt to somewhere else. Kabuto sent his Sound nin at me, and I clapped my hands together and placed them on the ground. Spikes of cement came up, and impaled the Sound nin. This was the only time I had ever felt so calm in my life. I stood up again, and two more Sound came at me, so I clapped my hands together and used each hand to hit them in the stomach.

I walked to the wall closest to me, which was on the right, and I waited for more Sound to come at me before I clapped my hands once and more put one hand on the wall, which caused a wall with spikes sticking out of it. I did this because they were also heading toward my friends, but it seemed like Edmond would have taken care of it. Oh well. I reconstructed the wall back to what it was.

"First stage: Construction. Second: Destruction, Third: Reconstruction." I recited calmly. "The three stages of alchemy." I went back over to my friends. "You can look now, but you might not like it." Haru-chan gasped, along with Daniel-kun. Edmond was quite shocked along with them. Bodies of Sound nin were strewn all over the floor. I looked at Kabuto. "Gomen…Nasai. But we are shinobi, aren't we?"

"True. And now I'll take my leave." Kabuto with the Sand jounin of Gaara's team leaped down to where Kakashi and the rest of Leaf jounin where fighting. I looked at where that bastard Orochimaru and the Hokage were fighting. The ANBU were still there, with that purple force field. I leaped to where the ANBU were.

* * *

"How is it going?"

"Not so well. We can't see anything." I did alchemy to check the force field.

"Kuso. I'll bet it's Kimblee that taught them part of alchemy." I went back down to where my friends were, waiting for me in earnest.

* * *

"What's going to happen?" Haru-chan asked.

"Alchemy. Kimblee taught them alchemy!" I punched the ground. "Chikushou!" Edmond perfectly understood what I meant.

"Who's Kimblee?" Daniel-kun asked.

"The Crimson Alchemist, Kimblee J. Zolf, who was put into an insane prison for killing some officers of higher rank with the Philosopher's Stone since by then he was explosion crazy." I shuddered. "So you know what it's like."

I looked back at where the Hokage and Orohcimaru where. "Want to go with me to kick that bastard Orochiamaru's butt?" Everyone nodded.

"Sure." Haru-chan said. "Always wanted to." We all leaped to the roof, just in time to see his henchmen deactivate it.

* * *

/Do alchemy!/ I thought with the others. I slammed my hands together and on the ground, and a platform raised us to level with Orochimaru. This guy spat out some webby stuff, having six arms and two legs. I didn't even know if he was HUMAN.

"NOW!" I gave the call. We all leaped into the air, attacking from above. /You aren't getting away this time, orochi./ "Black chakra santoryu." I muttered, and three black swords of chakra formed. /Now you're gonna die from what you wanted./ His crew of odd people seemed to know me.

"So you're the girl Orochimaru wants," A guy said with like two blue heads and like…ew….a lot of makeup.

"Back so soon, Olivia?" Orochimaru tilted his head to look at me. I didn't reply, and all four of us attack them.

"Five to four, shouldn't you win?" I said. We all landed back on the roof next to where the original fight was.

"Leave us." Orochimaru commanded to the others. "She's mine. Go at the others."

"Oh no you don't!" I made a wall of stone using alchemy, but this really fat guy…seriously, just bombed through it. I yelled in Cantonese to Edmond, "Be more careful, they are Orochimaru's assistants! Kill them if you have to!"

"I know!!!" He yelled back, not bothering to cover it in Chinese.

"NANI?!" Daniel-kun and Haru-chan said.

"Careful, kill them if we have to."

"Your fight is with me." Orochimaru said. He was already charging at me, and I hardly had any time to block it.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! XD Cliffies! MUAHAH! PLEASE REVIEW! Ok, so I finally got more of Full-Metal Alchemist in, but not much of Megaman, unfortunately. 


	7. Death and Introductions Again

**Chapter Six**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! But there's something kinda shocking...

Characters:

Tracy-chan: A friend of mine who is two grades higher than me. I met her in sixth grade.

Baki: Gaara, Kankarou, and Temari's sensei.

(SPOILER)

Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Tayaya, Sukon/Ukon: Orochimaru's assistants, also known as Sound Five, along with Kimimaro, who is the strongest of them all.

Kurenai and Asuma: You should know…

* * *

"Like I want to." I replied back. We clashed, and switched sides. Now I was diagonal from my friends, and it seemed like Orochimaru wanted that. We clashed a few more times, but we didn't switch sides again. /I have to use it./ "Pure demonic black chakra santoryu tsunami of death of the five elements." I muttered, and no one could hear what I said except for my mouth moving, looking like I was making inaudible sounds.

The dark colored chakra started raising from me, and I started taking more chakra that I needed from Orochimaru, Jeroboam (fat dude), Kidoumaru (inhuman), Tayuya (bad attitude), and Sukon (make-up freak). I saw that Orochimaru's hands were discolored, and it seemed like he couldn't move them, like useless. /Good job, Hokage-sama. Hope you'll recover real soon./

"Sukon, don't go hard." Orochimaru said out of the blue.

"Do." I heard the name of the music note for C. I was suddenly kicked in the air, and no one was there! But along with that, it seemed that the others didn't get much of anything good from the others either.

"Chikushou!" I landed on my feet somehow, and using my sword, cut my left palm. /I'll have to do this./ I did alchemy, and just in time.

"Re, Mi." But there was no effect this time, only me coughing up blood. "What!" The rest of his comrades looked, and my comrades also looked. They all noticed the blood seal on my forehead.

"Shit. I hate when I have to use this damn technique." Daniel alone recognized it…and suddenly the person that was in front of me.

"Are you crazy?! My sister…she died from it…because of because of that god dammed person in front of you!!" Daniel said. Oh god, he actually swore.

"Daniel-kun…" I muttered. "Gomen, I can't."

"Another thing, I found out about you when you killed all of Gato's men, I saw it along with Kabuto. Like that bracelet on your wrist." I gripped my wrist.

"Teme."

"And the real mask."

"Get out of my life, BASTARD!!" I charged at him with senbon.

"So attached to 'Haku-sama' and 'Zabuza-sama', aren't you?" Orochimaru said tauntingly.

"TEME!!!" I actually managed to hit him with the senbon. Orochimaru and his team of four sound nins ran away. I felt my chakra stirring up again. "Kuso…" /Ever since I got that hatred from the fight before, it got even harder to control./ My friends decided to stay away until they saw my black chakra settle down. I smeared the seal on my forehead, and the shield disintegrated. I looked at Daniel-kun.

"How did your sister know the seal?"

"I don't know! She said it came from nowhere."

"The gate…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing." But a cry erupted in the air.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

/Hokage-sama? Nani?/ We all thought. All the jounin and including us went over to the ANBU that were practically crying, which was really weird. /He…Died?/

/Orochimaru…/I thought.

* * *

We had the procession the next day, everyone wearing black and putting white flowers on a table with the Hokage's picture. I even saw Kakashi in a black suit.

/How weird. Everyone is looking different today./ Edmond thought.

"Hey, Olivia," Edmond nudged me.

"Nani?"

"Play something."

"NANI!?!" I almost screamed.

"You play the piano, right? So play something in honor of Hokage-sama."

"But…But…I…They…Don't…"

"Yes they do." He pointed at a piano secluded in the far corner.

"Hai, Yuki-chan. You play well." Haru-chan said out of nowhere, but she was next to me after all.

"But…In front of the whole VILLAGE!"

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. Even 'the clown' knows that." I nearly laughed at that, but I pinched myself so I wouldn't laugh.

(A/N This really works, you know. I found it on Google with my friend)

"Oy." Edmond said, popping a mini vein.

"True. He is a clown really." Daniel-kun cut in. "But he's right too. You can play the piano, in fifth grade, remember, for Miss…uh Morgan?"

(A/N Miss Morgan…I think that was her name… was the librarian that left when I was in fifth grade, so our whole class sang kind of ish a song for her as a good bye.)

"Hai. Course I remember."

"Then play."

"Then you and Haru-chan have to play…Iie, forget that, only Haru-chan. I have a piece in mind."

"Sadness and Sorrow?"

"Got it. Got your flute?"

"Always carry it around."

"Hey, you know Caitlin and the others? How are they doing? The rest of the school?"

"Nuts over your disappearance. Wait till I tell them."

"Iie. If you do that, then I'll get captured right back to them, and Orochimaru along with that bastard Protoman is gonna find me again. But it would be kinda cool to not have school."

"So, shall we?" In the mean time Haru-chan had assembled her flute. I rummaged through my pack of things.

"No…Not here…Where is it?" I muttered as I searched for the sheet music. "Ah hah! Found it."

"What are you up to?" Kakashi said.

"You know I play the piano right? Haru-chan plays the flute like I do, but I can't play two instruments at once, so you get the point." I explained not at all startled from his appearance.

"Ah. Chotto matte." He disappeared and went over to one of the shinobi guards and started whispering in his ear. The guard nodded in return. "He said you could. There's no announcement, so follow me." Haru-chan and I followed the masked jounin. "Here. Start at any time."

"Ready, Haru?"

"Hai su, Yuki."

"One two three." I muttered, and I started the piece. Two bars later, Haru-chan followed in, both of us in unision and tempo. I kept whispering the beat, so at the end, we slowed down together and ended the piece. The villagers clapped for our performance.

"Arigatou." We both said quietly, bowing.

* * *

"Not bad." Edmond and Daniel-kun remarked.

"Hey, Yuki, I wanna say something to you." Daniel-kun said.

"Nani?" He whispered in my ear. "WHAT?!??!? You're kidding, right?" I said in Mandarin. /He…/

"No." We nearly burst out laughing.

"Yuki-chan, what did he say to you?" Haru-chan asked.

"Guess." I replied.

"Ummm…."

"What did he say to you?" Edmond asked, slightly blushing.

"Uh…Nothing." I said with a slight blush as Edmond had. The procession for Hokage-sama had ended, so everyone started walking back to their homes. /He…I can't believe that he said that./

* * *

Two figures cloaked in black with red clouds and straw hats having tinkling bells on the hats were moving toward the gate of Konoha.

/Hmm?/ The guard at the gate thought. The two figures passed by him, and the guard almost stopped him when a man showed his eyes and made the man fall to the ground, asleep. And those eyes were Sharingan eyes.

* * *

"Kazekage!" A jounin in the Country of Sand yelled. More of the jounin came to where the first one called, and one of them was Baki, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's sensei.

"That traitor!" Baki said. The Kazekage was lying face down in a ditch, blood staining his robes, dead.

* * *

"Well, you two are getting along fine." Kakashi remarked as he approached Kurenai and Asuma together.

"I…" Kurenai blushed. "No, I'm just getting dumplings for Anko."

"So then what are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"Waiting for Sasuke. Training." Kakashi pointed his finger into a store, and the other two jounin nodded.

* * *

"What did he tell you, Yuki-chan?" Haru-chan pleaded. "PLEASE tell me!"

"Ain't gonna tell!" I smiled.

"YUKI-CHAN!" She replied, irritated. "COME ON!"

"Nope! Oh! Right, I forgot, I need to get some stuff from a place." Instead, I actually saw the two figures cloaked in Akatsuki clothing, so I made up an excuse. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok! See you!" I disappeared and appeared next to one of the cloaked figures.

* * *

"Itachi. Kisame."

"Olivia." They both replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kyuubi." I was surprised.

"Naruto? But…"

"Our leader wants Shukaku too." Itachi said.

"…"

"Gaara."

"You know, Edmond is here too."

"Really?" Itachi said, with no emotion.

"You wouldn't believe why."

"Because he likes you?" I was surprised once more.

"How did you know?"

"Uhh…When we were carrying you to the hospital."

"'We'?"

"Yeah."

"He also told me…I guess you already know." I smirked.

"HE DID NOT TELL YOU THAT." Itachi and Kisame replied.

"Oh YES HE DID." I sing songed. "That, you three, including himself, like me." The two Akatsuki members popped veins.

"Oi." The duet said. I giggled.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna pummel him later."

"YES." Kisame said hefting his sword.

"What else are you here for?"

"Naruto only. It's a mission." Itachi said while holding Kisame's sword down. "Calm down, Hoshigaki."

"The jounin, or worse, ANBU might find you and you know what happens, right?" Itachi didn't reply. "I'll see you. And you like me." I sing songed again before going back to my friend.

"OI!" They replied again.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill her next time." Kisame said.

"Well, you know it's true." Itachi said.

"Shut up."

"We need to concentrate on our MISSION, not her saying 'And you like me'."

"That pisses us both off, and you know that."

* * *

"Haru! MATTE!" I caught back up to my best band friend.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to go back to the hospital and get my stuff."

"Where is it?"

"Kakashi's."

"OHHH! Can I see his house?"

"…Sure."

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, both missing nin." Asuma said. Apparently they had found the two members, and stopped the duet. "What are you doing here?"

"A mission."

"We can't let you." Kisame threw his sword out, and the heavy sword made a soft _boom_ when it hit the ground. Asuma along with Kurenai then attacked them, Asuma with Kisame, Kurenai and Itachi. The fight went on, and things went badly, since Kurenai was kicked onto the water and Asuma sheared from Kisame's blade. Just as Kurenai was about to get attacked by Itachi, Kakashi came in and interfered.

(A/N GO KAKASHI!!!! XD He's my fav character, so yeah.)

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said. Kakashi suddenly found himself in a world where he was mentally tortured.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kakashi thought.

"In my world, where I control time and space. You will stay here for 72 days." Then he started stabbing Kakashi with a special pike.

* * *

"Haru-chan, did you hear that?" I asked my friend.

"Yeah, it sounded like a boom." Haru-chan said. "Should we see what it is, Yuki-chan?"

"Hai." We followed the sound, and eventually came upon 3 jounins and 2 Akatsuki members.

* * *

OHHHHH! CLIFFIE! BWAHAHA! XD Please review! **happy face** I only got to review today, and I might be able to update whenever I'm at my mom's office…SO YAY! I wonder if this chap was too short, so you can always tell me in the review or if it's getting crappy. Feel free to comment anything! 


End file.
